Faith - The trials and tribulations of Brendon Halkirk
by Markus0188
Summary: Movieverse from HBP onwards, but with a few details from the books. Follow one young wizard through the second wizarding war, as he helps an old friend in need, question Dumbledore's motives, deal with various characters good, bad and indifferent, and even comfort a broken hero. Rated for Language.
1. Chapter 1 - St Mungo's

**Faith – A Harry Potter Fanfic**

_How do all! Here's my second HP story, this time featuring the Gryffindor Goddess Katie Bell, and a Hufflepuff mentioned on the Harry Potter Wikia, Brendon Halkirk (though cause he's not listed, I'm having to use OC for him). Given Brendon only appears in the PS2 version of POA, and nothing's known about him, I'm making the details about him up myself, and basing his physical form, unashamedly, on myself, given I was sorted into in Hufflepuff house on Pottermore. The title is taken from a song by rock band The Cure, and the story is canon based around the films, but with some info from the books, covering HBP, DH and the aftermath._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own work. The characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and this is not for profit, only for fun and creativity._

* * *

Chapter 1-St. Mungo's

It was a quiet Saturday afternoon in Mid October in the Visitors Tearoom at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, with very few people inside. Of those there, one of them was a young male by the name of Brendon Halkirk. Brendon was an average height, white half-blood wizard who was dressed like a normal muggle, with a beige polo shirt, beige trousers, black socks and black POD shoes. He was wearing a BEN SHERMAN watch on his left wrist and had a black jacket hanging on the back of the chair he was sitting in. He had cool blue eyes that made him look sharp and attentive, as well as shoulder-length brown hair that was held back in a ponytail. He had a lot of facial hair, including a haggard-looking moustache and a chin curtain beard, plus sideburns that came down to his earlobes. He also carried a bit of flab due to indulging himself in far too many sweets, Chocolate and Takeaways, and his weight was hovering around 14 Stone.

Being a half-blood, Brendon had access not only to many tools of the wizarding world, but also many from the muggle world. His father, an auror who worked for the Ministry of Magic, had served with the Order Of The Phoenix during the first Wizarding War, but sadly died during a skirmish with several Death Eaters, including Bellatrix Lestrange. His mother, a muggle, worked as a nurse at the Diana, Princess of Wales Hospital in Grimsby, North East Lincolnshire, near where they lived in the village of Waltham, so Brendon was well used to hospitals, but only as a visitor. By some miracle, Brendon had so far managed not to end up as a hospital patient, be it in either Hogwarts, St. Mungo's, or even his own mum's hospital. Even though he had visited the latter on occasions, it was only as a visitor whenever any other family members were patients themselves.

At Hogwarts, Brendon had been sorted into Hufflepuff house, and had proven to be one of their finest students, excelling in Charms, Transfiguration, Defence against the Dark Arts, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes and Duelling, as well as passing his Apparition exam first time. Despite his weight, he was also rather proficient on a broomstick, and he even had an excellent and professional grasp of both wandless and non-verbal magic, something very few people could manage. He had also been a Prefect during his last three years at school, and was well respected and liked amongst many of the staff. He was also a no-nonsense, straight-talking man, and a great advocator of common sense, something that seemed to be lacking in the Ministry at the time. He had, on many occasions, made it clear that he felt Cornelius Fudge, as Minister of Magic was, in his own words, 'An Incompetent, Cowardly Bastard!', and also believed that his successor Rufus Scrimgeour, was just as incompetent, and also downright reckless.

So it was fair to say that Brendon wasn't pursuing a job at the Ministry at this time, even though he had started at Hogwarts at the same time as Percy Weasley. Indeed, he never wanted a job there anyway. Also, despite also starting alongside Oliver Wood, he wasn't looking for a job in Quidditch either, as he never paid much attention to the sport. He had no real idea about what job to go for, and spent most of his time on the Muggle Jobseekers Allowance, leaving him plenty of time to hone his skills, both magical and non-magical. After his father had died, Brendon's mother married a muggle, but they had recently divorced and gone their separate ways.

During their time together though, Brendon had become accustomed to his stepfather's tastes in muggle music, which included a lot of rock bands including Bruce Springsteen, The Who, Suede, Joy Division, New Order, The Cure and The The. Being one of Hufflepuff's finest, Brendon had been able to charm a portable muggle CD player and headphones to work without muggle batteries, and would often spend his free time listening to albums he had borrowed from his stepfather. Whilst at home, he would also spend quite a bit of time using muggle technology, especially computers, and his interest in music also meant he had two muggle electric guitars, both left-handed given he had always been left-handed, which he regularly played when alone in the house.

Personality wise, he was rather standoffish, withdrawn and quiet, spending most of his time reading, listening to music and concentrating on his studies. He was a calm, composed, collected individual for most of the time, but if he was in a rush, he could start to panic, and if something really annoyed him, he wouldn't hesitate to voice his opinions on the matter, not just with the Ministry's complete idiocy, but also with the opinions amongst many in Slytherin house that purebloods were better then muggleborns, which he referred to as being racist, and discriminating against muggleborns. Indeed, he had used his position as Prefect to come down hard on the childish behaviour of many Slytherins on several occasions.

On the day he was visiting St. Mungo's, it was just another typical weekend for Brendon. Since finishing school, he would mainly lounge around the house on weekdays and use his Apparition licence to go sightseeing at weekends. Where he went depended on where he felt like going, and also what the weather was like, but on this day, he had decided to visit London and pay a visit to one his fellow Hufflepuffs, Hannah Abbott. Brendon had become friends with her during his last three years at Hogwarts, which her first three, and was also friends with her uncle Jason, who was a year younger than him, and after hearing about the death of Hannah's mother, he had gone round to see how she was, given she had been removed from Hogwarts because of it, and console her over it, before they went to check up on Jason, whose ambition had been to become a healer, something he had now achieved, as he had been snapped up upon graduating, and now worked on the Artefact Accidents ward on the ground floor.

Whilst Hannah was browsing round the Gift shop, Brendon had settled down in the Tea Room with a Cup of Tea, two scones with butter, and a piece of Chocolate Fudge Cake with whipped cream. He wasn't' too hungry on the day, but felt the scones and cake would be enough to fill him up. Whilst sat there finishing his cake, he heard the door opening, and looked up to see a familiar sight greet him. The slick black hair, crooked, upturned nose and black robes of the former potions master and head of Slytherin house, Severus Snape.

While Brendon had managed an Exceeds Expectations in OWL level Potions, it wasn't one of his favourite subjects, and was glad when he didn't have to take it after fifth year, and he had never really liked Snape that much either, not just with how much preference he gave his own house, but also with the fact he was a former Death Eater, which for Brendon was an uncomfortable reminder of his father's death, but he at least had the dignity and common sense to be civil around him. At that point, Snape noticed Brendon sat at one of the tables, and found himself surprised to see him, so he decided to see why he was there.

Brendon saw Snape walking towards him, and groaned inwardly. While he never held anything against Snape, he wasn't too happy about having to talk to him again, especially as it had been well over two years since Brendon had finished. 'Mr. Halkirk' Snape began as he approached; his voice clear and cool as always, 'I must say, I am surprised to see you here'. 'Good afternoon, Professor' Brendon replied calmly, 'I'm only here while Hannah Abbott's visiting her uncle. He works downstairs, you see' he continued. 'Ah yes, Jason I believe' Snape replied, 'he's doing well for himself at the moment. Shame really you don't seem to be following in his footsteps, though' he continued, at which point Brendon looked affronted. 'Listen, if that's a dig at me being unemployed, I expect an apology' Brendon replied, turning to face Snape without fear, I'm not a student anymore' he continued, his voice carrying the slightest tinge of anger about it.

If Snape was able to look amused, it would have shown right now. 'Not to worry; I'm not insulting your lack of suitable work right now. Not everyone's able to find a decent job at times' he replied, his tone of voice unchanged, which did little to erase Brendon's slight anger. 'In any case, I'm not here to nick pick at what former students are up to these days. I'm only here because I needed a small break' he continued. 'What from' Brendon asked, 'it might as well be news to me' he continued, at which point, Snape was about to continue when they were both interrupted.

'Professor Snape!' came the voice, as Hannah returned from the gift shop, extremely surprised to see the new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher at St. Mungo's of all places. 'Ah, Miss Abbott, visiting your uncle, I hear' Snape asked, 'well, you need to keep busy somehow' he continued, to which Brendon stood up sharply, not the slightest bit amused. 'Don't you have a dig at her mother's death Professor. She's still reeling from it, you know' he replied, his voice clear and sharp, a sign that the no-nonsense man Snape knew from school had changed very little.

'Very well, I apologise for the comment then' Snape replied, knowing he couldn't win outside of school, 'as it happens, I was only here for another reason' he continued. 'What' Brendon and Hannah both asked at the same time. 'There was an incident in Hogsmeade earlier on. Miss Bell has been admitted to the ward Jason works on' Snape replied, at which point, Hannah had to stifle a shriek while Brendon looked dumbstruck. 'You mean… Katie Bell' he asked, 'yes, I'm afraid so' Snape replied, looking surprisingly glum. 'She's being looked at now as we speak' he continued, at which point, Brendon rushed past, grabbed his black jacket and hurtled downstairs, quickly followed by Hannah, with Snape following moments later.

When they made it down, Brendon felt his heart sink at the sight that greeted him. There, on one of the beds, was Katie Bell, a 7th year Gryffindor he had been friends with since his last year at Hogwarts, and developed a crush on, looking pale and unconscious, her long brown hair splayed everywhere, while many healers, including Jason, a tall, 6' 4" white male with short blonde hair, working on her. Beside him, Brendon noticed that Hannah was struggling not to cry over the whole thing. Lost and unable to say or do anything for the sight he was seeing, Brendon put his hands behind his head in complete disbelief. He couldn't understand what had happened to Katie, and why, and he was hoping Snape had some, if not all the answers he needed. So he was silently relieved when moments later, Snape arrived behind them both, his face set in stony silence.

'I presume you would both like to know what happened, then' he asked, with which Brendon, still shell-shocked from the news, had to breath deeply to avoid breaking into tears himself. 'Yes' he replied simply, with which Snape directed Brendon and a tearful Hannah through the corridor and into a vacant office, where he closed the door behind them to that they could speak. 'Before I tell you both, I need to make sure you won't say anything about this to anyone apart from Katie when she recovers' Snape asked, with which Brendon and Hannah looked at each other briefly before turning to face Snape again.

'Okay' they both replied. 'Very well. Earlier today, Katie was placed under the Imperious curse and ordered to deliver a cursed necklace to Professor Dumbledore' Snape replied, nearly causing Hannah to faint and leaving Brendon gobsmacked. 'What happened then' he asked, 'Katie ended up arguing about the package with one of her friends at which point the package tore and the necklace brushed the tiniest bit of her skin' Snape continued, leaving Brendon feeling sick to the stomach.

'Will she be fine' he asked, his nerves beginning to fray a little in panic, 'Yes, she will be' Snape replied, much to Brendon and Hannah's relief. 'Because it was only the tiniest bit of skin, she avoided the worst of it, but she's still in great pain, and chances are, she could be here for months' he continued glumly. 'Well as long as she's still alive, that's all that matters to me' Brendon replied, just about able to keep his composure, much to Snape's silent amusement. 'You seem to like her a lot, don't you' he asked quietly, 'Isn't it obvious' Brendon replied, 'I only started noticing her in my last year, but I still believe she's the most beautiful young woman I've ever seen in my life. Who could do this though' he asked, his voice quivering slightly, 'what kind of... MONSTER would do this?' he pleaded.

'I'm afraid the monster responsible is my godson, Draco Malfoy' Snape replied glumly, with which Brendon's expression changed instantly, from near tears to anger. 'WHAT' he all but shouted, 'THAT LITTLE... BASTARD!' he all but spluttered, causing Hannah to back away slightly. She knew that when Brendon was angry, it was not a good sign. 'What in the world POSSESSED him to DO THAT?' he demanded. 'I knew he had it in for Harry Potter and his friends, but this is going too far'.

'It's not like he had a choice, though' Snape replied, 'what do you mean' Brendon asked his anger still bubbling beneath the surface, 'I'm sure you know about the Department of Mysteries incident' Snape asked, 'yes' Brendon replied, trying to control his anger, 'and I heard Lucius Malfoy ended up being arrested' he continued. 'Well, after Lucius made, a fool out of himself lets say, his master was not one bit pleased, especially as he had gone to retrieve the prophecy' Snape replied. 'The one concerning Harry I guess' Brendon theorised, 'indeed' Snape replied, 'and because Lucius messed up so badly, the Dark Lord decided to punish Draco by forcing him into the Death Eaters ranks, and by giving him an impossible mission' he continued.

'Y-You mean, k-kill Professor Dumbledore, or d-die trying' Hannah then asked, her voice shaking with fear. 'Yes' Snape replied glumly, with which Hannah broke out in tears while Brendon looked dumbstruck. Now that he realised the severity of the situation, his anger with Draco was subsiding. Okay, he was still angry with him for not trying to resist somehow, but he could now feel sorry for him all of a sudden. But Brendon still wondered something might be possible. 'Can't you do anything' he asked quietly, 'There is one thing I have planned' Snape replied, 'Dumbledore knows about it as well, but we can't do anything right now without the Dark Lord becoming suspicious' he continued.

'Right' Brendon replied, 'and also, Professor Dumbledore has less than a year to live as we speak' Snape replied, leaving both Brendon and Hannah shocked. 'What happened' Hannah asked, 'he was hit by a deadly curse from a ring. I was able to contain it to his right hand, but it will spread' Snape replied, at which point, something in Brendon's mind clicked. 'I see now, I'm guessing that you're under orders from Albus to kill him off for two reasons. One, to spare Draco, and two, to stop him dying painfully' he theorised. 'Yes' Snape replied glumly, at which point, both Hannah and Brendon had some newfound respect for Snape. Like many people, they had previously thought that he was cold and standoffish, but now they could see that he did have some compassion about him, compassion Brendon thought, that might get him killed sooner or later, but he kept quiet about it.

'Why did Katie have to get caught up in it though' Hannah asked quietly, feeling sorry for the injured 7th year. 'She was simply in the wrong place at the wrong time' Snape replied, 'but I'll be visiting here whenever I can to help her recover' he continued, at which point, Brendon made a decision to himself. 'In that case, I'll help as well' Brendon replied, 'I don't want to lose Katie to anything. I'll see if I can help out here' he continued. 'Me too' Hannah piped up, 'I might as well do something with my time, if it's going to help a good friend' she continued. Snape was rather surprised to hear that they wanted to help, but he could understand where they were both coming from. Hannah and Katie had obviously grown close in the last year thanks to Dumbledore's Army, while Brendon, as he had mentioned, had harboured feelings for Katie for over two years, and they were driving him in the bid to help her recovery.

'Very well then' Snape replied. 'I'll have a word with the staff, see if they can take you both onboard, but I'm wondering whether you'll want to talk to Dumbledore about all this' he then asked. 'I do' Brendon replied, 'cause if it's got anything to do with the war, then I'm gonna need some more answers, and I'm sure Katie will want some as well once she's recovered', Okay then' Snape replied, once Katie's fully recovered and back at Hogwarts, I'll make an appointment for you both to see Albus. Now, if you excuse me, I need to return to Hogwarts' he continued.

'See you around then' Brendon replied, to which Snape replied in the same manner, before leaving the office and making his exit. Once Snape had gone, Brendon and Hannah left the office as well, their heads still spinning from what they had heard. 'Do you think we can actually help' Hannah asked, to which Brendon turned to face her, 'well, we can give it a bloody good try' he replied, we'll just have to wait and see'. And with that, Brendon and Hannah took one last look at Katie, still comatose and pale, before they left the ward.

After having a word with the management at St. Mungo's, Snape was able to get Brendon and Hannah permission to help out, starting the very next day if possible, though Brendon would need to provide his grades before he could start, and Hannah was limited to minor duties given technically, she was still a student, but this was something Hannah knew she could live with. With that out the way, Brendon apparated the pair of them back to Hannah's house to drop her off before apparating back home.

Once home, Brendon spent the rest of the day helping his mother out with various chores and surfing the internet on the computer before getting tea, a couple of sandwiches, and then preparing himself for bed. That night, before climbing into bed though, Brendon did something he never usually did and prayed. He never went to church and was never part of any religion. Heck, he wasn't sure if God even existed, but he decided to pray for Katie that night, because he felt it was something worth trying.

'Think, o God, of our friend who is ill, whom we now commend to Your compassionate regard.

Comfort her upon her sickbed, and ease her suffering. We beg for deliverance, and submit that no healing is too hard for the Lord, if it be Her will.

We therefore pray that You bless our friend with Your loving care, renew her strength, and heal what ails her in Your loving name.

Thank You, Lord'.

And with that, Brendon turned himself into bed for the night, and silently hoped that Katie would recover from her injuries, and that he could do something to help with it.

* * *

_So what do you think? Comments would be appriciated._


	2. Chapter 2 - Starting Work & Telling All

_Well, second chapter, y'all, with Brendon AND Jason revealing some home truths! As ever, Brendon's based physically on me, but to clarify, Jason Abbott's based on Louis Doyle, the actor who played Ernie MacMillan in COS & GOF (Yes, I know). Hannah, I guess she's based on the actress who plays her in DH Part 2 (Name please?) and Katie, she's based on the actress who played her in HBP and DH Parts 1 and 2, the beautiful Georgina Leonidas. Hope that helps._

* * *

Chapter 2 - Starting Work and Telling All

Brendon woke up the following morning, his long brown hair splayed all over his face and feeling slightly dazed and bewildered, not surprising given that he wasn't the best at waking up early in the morning, and so it took him a few moments to recall what had happened the day before, but then he remembered. Katie. She was in St. Mungo's after an incident in Hogsmeade, and both he and Hannah Abbott had vowed to help in any way or form, and being a Hufflepuff, Brendon knew better than to forget it. He was loyal to his friends, especially one whom he cared for a great deal, so by God's Grace, he'd be there.

After rousing himself from his bed, he headed straight to the bathroom and showered thoroughly, before drying himself off, and extracting his electric razor from the chest of drawers he kept it in. Another item he had charmed to work without outside power, the razor made sure he could keep his often ragged-looking facial hair under control. So with that, he shaved the beard down to a fine stubble, leaving his ear-length sideburns untouched, before dressing in a pair of blue trousers and a blue polo shirt, the beige clothing having gone into the washing basket the night before.

After a bowl of Kellogg's Special K and a glass of milk for breakfast, Brendon brushed his teeth thoroughly, rinsed his mouth out with water, took a couple of Spearmint Tic-Tac's to freshen his breath and tied his hair back in it's usual ponytail, before leaving the house, his own house keys tucked firmly in his right pocket and his grade papers shrunk neatly into his left pocket, before apparating to Hannah's place. When he arrived there, he found Hannah ready and waiting for him, and once he had picked her up, they apparated to St. Mungo's.

Upon arrival there, they found Jason waiting by the Help Desk, seemingly expecting them. 'Well, you're both punctual, I must say' his voice carrying a slight touch of humour which neither of them minded. 'Well I've always been a good time-keeper' Brendon replied, 'and like I said, I'll do anything for Katie right now'. 'Very well then' Jason replied, 'we'll need to see your grades Brendon, so we know what you can and can't do, then we'll need to show you how to do things, before we let you try them for yourself. Hannah, you'll need to see the boss, so you know what you're capable of doing', and with that, the three of them left Reception and headed towards the main offices.

Barely an hour later, Brendon and Hannah were both busy at work. Given Brendon's excellent grades in Charms, Transfiguration and Defence against the Dark Arts, he was given the go ahead on using techniques based around those subjects, those needing better grades in Potions and Herbology were left to the healers who had the qualifications, including Jason. To tell the difference between himself and the proper healers, Brendon was given a lime green apron instead of the traditional robe. Due to still being a student, Hannah had to settle with being the Errand Girl, something she was certain would be the case for her.

Brendon found mastering the techniques he'd be using a lot easier than he'd expected. It was merely an extension of the wand flicking methods taught in school, just with different spells, and so after barely 30 minutes of quiet practice, Brendon was allowed to have a go on Katie under supervision, something he felt rather apprehensive about, but thankfully, he avoided any disastrous mess-ups, though his nerves nearly got the better of him on a couple off occasions. Both Jason and Hannah watched from the side during all of this, and noted how hard he had to try just to keep his composure and not become a sobbing wreck. Therefore during lunch, while Brendon was sat in a quiet office eating, Jason went over to Brendon to talk to him.

'You alright' Jason asked, causing Brendon to look up from his Ham Sandwich, 'just about holding it together' Brendon replied. 'You won't believe how jittery I am underneath' he continued. 'I'm guessing Katie means a lot to you then' Jason mentioned casually, something which Brendon seemed to be expecting, as he merely sighed. 'You could say that' Brendon replied, now knowing where the conversation seemed to be going. 'How come Katie means a lot to you' Jason asked as he sat down next to Brendon, 'As far as I recall, girls were never one of your priorities at school' he continued. Brendon sighed deeply as he decided, for better or worse, to tell Jason, an old comrade of his from Hufflepuff who was a year younger than him, the truth.

'You were right. Girls were never my main priority for many years at Hogwarts' Brendon explained, 'not until my last year. The plan I had was to focus on my studies Monday to Friday, get the homework done early, and then whenever possible, relax and listen to music, except the listening to music part of the plan quickly went, Down The Toilet, to put it simply' he continued. 'How come' Jason asked, 'It was the first Saturday back, and I'd decided to sit outside in the sunshine near the lake. I had my copy of Joy Division's Unknown Pleasures with me, and I was just about to put it in the CD player I had, put it on and be amongst myself' Brendon explained.

'That's when I noticed Katie by the water's edge. I'd seen her the previous three years and hadn't thought much of her apart for the fact that she was very pretty and played for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. But that day, I really don't know, I guess it's the whole "Fourth Year Conundrum" concerning teenage girls. You know, when they reach that age, they seem to stop being girls and become teenage women' Brendon continued. 'But what was more evident was the fact she seemed to be struggling with something emotionally. Me being me of course, I had to see what the problem was'.

'What was up' Jason asked, 'She was wracked with grief because her grandmother had recently died, and when I say recently, it had only happened the night we started the new fucking term' Brendon replied. 'So I comforted her over it, and even elaborated on my own grief, cause I never got to meet my real father, remember', with which, Jason nodded solemnly. Both had known the truth about Brendon's biological father from their early days at Hogwarts. 'She was very surprised to hear what happened to my own dad, and we both found some common ground that day' Brendon continued.

'Then a few weeks later, I noticed Katie being hassled by that great lump from Slytherin, Montague. He was trying to get her to do certain "favours" for him, by which, you'll know what I mean' Brendon then mentioned, giving Jason a knowing look. Jason immediately knew what he meant. 'She wouldn't have it, but the great tosser was very insistent, even threatening to beat the living daylights out of her, so I went over, told him in no uncertain terms was he permitted to threaten her or demand favours off her, and that he would end up in detention if he didn't leave her alone' Brendon continued.

'Of course, he just laughs in my face, couldn't take me seriously one bit, so I kicked him in the groin, and then dragged him to Snape, who did put him in detention for a week for his actions. Needless to say, he didn't try the same trick again after that' Brendon finished with a snigger, causing Jason to snigger himself. 'Anyway, afterwards, Katie thanked me for helping her, and then she asked me if I could help her with her D.A.D.A work. Turned out that with her Charms and Transfiguration work stacking up, she was struggling to stay on top on that subject. Needless to say, I was surprised she'd need the work, but she did mention her mates Ange and Alicia were unavailable due to their O.W.L's, so I thought, "Might as well, passes the time"' Brendon continued, with Jason nodding his approval.

'Anywoo, I started helping Katie out with her D.A.D.A work, though I was a little concerned how Ange and Alicia would react. Turns out they suggested the idea to Katie the first place, given how gifted I was at the subject' Brendon continued. 'Well, guess it helped that your dad was an Auror' Jason mentioned quietly. 'Yeah' Brendon replied, 'don't know what he'd think of me now though. Moving on, we spend most of the free time we had in empty classrooms focusing on her work. I even told her a few things about what was to come when she reached my year. But when we weren't focused on schoolwork, we'd simply get to know each other' Brendon continued.

'Trying to break down barriers, so to speak' Jason asked lightly, 'Yeah, pretty much' Brendon replied. 'I told her about my upbringing and she told me about hers. She's a half-blood like me, lives in North London, around the Wembley Area. Her mother's a muggle who also works as a nurse, at Great Ormond Street Hospital' Brendon explained. 'You mean the muggle hospital for children not far from King's Cross' Jason asked, 'that's the one' Brendon replied, 'it's also where Hannah's dad works' he continued. 'I thought I knew it from somewhere' Jason whispered, 'well now you know where' Brendon replied.

'Anyway, Katie's father was in Gryffindor as well, and after finishing school played as Chaser for the Wimbourne Wasps Quidditch team, even though the family has always lived in London. He just loved the sport, and the great outdoors, hence why he chose that road' Brendon continued. 'Did he play alongside Ludo Bagman by any chance' Jason asked, 'he did, yes' Brendon replied. 'So what's he doing now, then' Jason then asked, 'well he's retired as a player, but he's stayed on as a coach' Brendon replied, 'and from what Katie told me, he took to coaching with a flair no-one's seen before or since. He's always been a great motivator, Katie said' Brendon continued.

'I also found out at the time that after helping her mother out when she about three years old, Snape became good friends with the family' Brendon then mentioned, much to Jason's surprise. 'What, really' Jason asked, astonished, 'yeah, I was surprised as well, but nowhere near as surprised as when I found out Snape was named her Godfather when she was about five, cause he saw her as a kind of surrogate daughter' Brendon revealed, much to Jason's eternal surprise. 'Dear God, no wonder he seemed so wound up when he brought her in' he admitted, 'I can imagine' Brendon replied.

'OK, that's all very well' Jason replied, 'but we're no closer as to why you've got these feelings for Katie' he then mentioned. 'Well, the thing is, the more time we spent with each other, the more I began to like her as a person. I mean, she's kind, very friendly, very talented, wouldn't so much as harm a fly, easy to talk to, and even if we didn't see each other for a couple of weeks due to schoolwork, we'd joke with each other like it was only a day or two'.

'Another thing is; if I was to get a girlfriend, I wouldn't want it to be a short term fling or the like. I would need it to be a constant, someone who'd be there for me physically and emotionally. It's not an easy job trying to find that someone, and believe me, I did look for quite some time after finishing, but I couldn't find anyone on a par with Katie. She knows that not everyone will want to play Quidditch, and crucially, I know that she knows not very many women will find me too attractive with all this baggage' Brendon continued, pointing towards his stomach in the process, much to Jason's amusement. 'Yeah' Brendon muttered, 'but with the pair of us, it's been different. She knows the weight issue's my problem, but she understands that I don't like people trying to get help for me about it without asking me first. She finds it better to let me handle it myself, even if I'm failing badly right now' Brendon continued.

'So when did these feelings really start to hit home' Jason asked, 'Around Christmas' Brendon replied. 'We were both staying over for the holidays, so we had plenty of time to talk. I was feeling a bit down as well, cause I'd got the news about the divorce' he continued, referencing when his mother and stepfather's marriage ended. 'Katie comforted me over it and even gave me a kiss under a piece of mistletoe in the Gryffindor Common Room on Christmas Eve. While everyone else was in bed of course' Brendon added, much, again, to Jason's amusement.

'That's when I knew I was falling for her. I couldn't hide it any longer, and I didn't want to, cause I really did enjoy her company. But now I had a crisis on my hands. What would her friends think. I knew Ange and Alicia had suggested to Katie that she should see me for help, but would they accept the fact I was falling in love with her, or would they be so protective of her that they'd curse the living daylights out of me? I just didn't know' Brendon finished, the tone of his voice betraying his insecurities of the day.

'I had to wait until after Christmas to talk to them, as they'd both gone home for the hols' Brendon continued. 'I managed to see them in private the day they got back, and I told them "Look. During the time I've been helping Katie out, I've begun to like her a lot, not just for her looks, but also because she's a wonderful person to be with. Then over Christmas, she gives me a kiss under the mistletoe, and that's when I can't hide the truth anymore, I'm falling in love with her. Am I in trouble with you two". At first, I thought I was given they were both stunned speechless, so I said "Look, if you want me to leave now, I will do"' Brendon continued.

'That's when Ange stopped me from leaving' Brendon continued. 'She said that she wasn't angry with me, and that she could understand my worries. She was just very surprised that I was falling for Katie but could also see that I couldn't help myself. She knew what Katie was like as well, and had no issues with me admitting my feelings. All she said was, if we did start dating, that I be very careful and not rush things, which I don't do anyway' Brendon stressed, 'I would never rush any meaningful relationship at all'. Jason simply nodded in approval. 'So anyhow, once I got the all clear from Ange and Alicia, I decided to take Katie on a date to Hogsmeade on Valentine's Day, for which Ange helped out greatly with where to go and how to react'.

'How did the date go' Jason asked, 'Really well actually' Brendon replied, 'I admitted to Katie how I was feeling at that point, and she too was surprised, hearing this from someone who kept to themselves through most of his time at Hogwarts. She admitted that she wasn't too sure about who she'd like to be with once she finished school, but she was happy to know that I would be there in case she found no-one. I told her that night that I would go through hell just to make her happy and while she was concerned as to how far I might have to go, she understood that I valued her happiness and wellbeing greatly' Brendon continued.

'What did you do afterwards' Jason asked, 'We stayed in contact through the rest of the year, even spending time together when we could, though we both felt that we weren't quite ready to start dating properly just yet. Eventually, come June, I finally graduate with honours and I was ready to leave. Before I left though, I gave her, as a parting gift, a pair of earrings she'd always wanted, and a card with my address and contact details on it, and told her to keep the card safe with her wherever she went. She also gave me her contact details as well so that we could keep in contact, which we have done ever since, and said that if she couldn't find anyone else by the time she finished school herself, she knew where to go'.

'Well, I... I never thought it all went so deep' Jason admitted, 'I think it's one of those things, mate' Brendon replied. 'Guess so' Jason commented. 'Have to say though, I've nothing against people from different years being in relationships whatsoever, it just seems a little... well... weird' Jason then mentioned, with which Brendon looked rather nonplussed. 'So says the man who's got a crush on his niece's best friend and roommate here' Brendon then replied casually, causing Jason to look guiltily at the floor for a moment before a gasp of shock caught both their attention.

'R-Really' came the voice, as they both turned to see Hannah in the doorway, looking at them both in shock, much to Jason's eternal annoyance. 'Oh great, now you've put your foot in it' he whispered, none too pleased, 'Hey, you earned it mate, having a dig at my position when you're in the same fucking boat you know' Brendon replied, 'yeah but now Hannah's never going to speak to me again because of this' Jason whispered harshly. 'Why do think that though' Hannah asked, genuinely confused as to what her uncle meant, 'why do you think I'd never think the same of you just because you like Susan?' 'She's your best friend Hannah' Jason replied, looking extremely awkward about the whole thing. 'I know she's very pretty and rather talented, but I'm worried you'd think it was all wrong' he continued, 'and I don't know whether the staff would like the fact I'm dating the niece of a murdered Ministry official, one who's still in school at that'.

'Jay, listen to yourself' Hannah replied quietly, 'the fact Susan's aunt Amelia worked in the Ministry has nothing to do with it. If anything, the staff would say you were very smart dating Su, though I am curious as to when it started' she then asked, with which Jason sighed. 'My last year, when we had... the Tournament' he shuddered, remembering the awful memory of Cedric Diggory's dead body. 'Like with Brendon, it was the whole "Fourth Year Conundrum", when Susan had a growth spurt and became really attractive. I couldn't take my eyes off her, but I was up to my neck with schoolwork and I was stressing badly about whether I'd be accepted here. I couldn't even take one second off given I was working so hard. I had no free time to try and contact her, so I figured it would be better if I just admired her from a distance' he finished glumly, with which Hannah put her hands on his face.

'Jay' she whispered softly, 'I'm not embarrassed at you about anything. I understand you were too busy to socialise, and that's okay. Maybe during the holidays, I can invite Susan over so the two of you can get to know each other' Hannah continued, much to Jason's surprise. 'You... you mean it... in all seriousness' he asked, 'Yes' Hannah replied, and if you're worried about dating her while she's still in school, perhaps you could wait until she's finished, provided we all survive the war looming over our heads' she continued. 'Yeah, there is that' Brendon quipped. 'But still, I agree with the basic idea' he continued.

Now able to understand that Hannah had nothing against his crush on Susan, Jason was finally able to smile a little. 'Thanks, but... Can you both keep a promise' he then asked, 'Depends what it is to me' Brendon quipped. 'Well; I don't want anyone else knowing about my feelings for Susan, because I'm not even sure if we'll get on that well' Jason replied. 'Well that's why I suggested bringing her over for the hols, so you can get to know each other' Hannah replied, a little confused as to what Jason was worried about. 'Yes, I know about that, it's just...' 'You're not sure whether Susan's the perfect girl for you, in the same way Katie is for me' Brendon answered. 'Yes' Jason replied, grateful the oldest of the trio knew what was going through his mind right now.

'Okay, so I guess, you'll need some space when the time comes then' Hannah then asked, 'Yeah I will' Jason replied, 'just so I can see whether I really do like Susan as a person, or whether it's just a physical attraction, cause if it's the latter, I run the risk of looking a right Knobhead' Jason continued. 'You got that off me, haven't you' Brendon asked, rather amused, 'Y-Yeah I have' Jason admitted. 'Well I'll keep quiet, provided you do the same with what we've discussed' Brendon replied, referring to the talk he'd just had. 'Your word, mate' Jason replied, who knew better than to betray a friend's trust. 'Thanks. Now, I'm pretty certain we've covered everything, haven't we? Brendon then asked, 'I'd say so' Jason replied, 'you want leaving be then' he then asked, 'only to finish lunch' Brendon replied, 'right, we'll see you in a couple then' Jason replied, before standing up and leaving, Hannah following moments later.

While sat there, Brendon thought about something to himself. "Was I right to tell Jason about my feelings for Katie just then or not?" It certainly wasn't a subject he could think about lightly, given how much unwanted publicity it might generate, but eventually he decided that Jason was trustworthy enough not to embarrass him in public, but he would keep an eye on him all the same just to make sure. With that, he finished his lunch before getting back to work. The rest of the day passed without much incident, apart from Jason nearly losing his wand to a thieving patient on the verge of being allowed home. In the event, the patient was put under supervision for a couple of days before he could be trusted not to steal.

When 5PM came around, both Brendon and Hannah were allowed to finish. Given they were only volunteers and they weren't receiving pay for helping out, their hours were 9 to 5, or whenever they could make it. After dropping Hannah off at home, Brendon apparated home to Waltham, and was relieved to find the house was empty. While he did have a younger brother, Baron, through his stepdad, he now lived in the nearby resort of Cleethorpes with his partner, and only came round on certain occasions. He also had an older sister Claire, but she too lived in Cleethorpes, along with her two kids, Dominic and Georgia. His stepdad and his new partner lived elsewhere, though Brendon felt it best not to ask whereabouts, which meant the only other person living in the house now, was his mother, who was still at work. Once home, he completed any chores that needed doing, before surfing the internet and listening to music, before grabbing tea, preparing himself for bed, and then turning in for the night, not knowing what to expect the following day.

* * *

_So, thoughts? For those who might be wondering, I got the idea of having Snape as Katie's Godfather from Lady Rogue's HP story 'Katie's Curse', and I hope she doesn't mind that I'm borrowing it. Don't forget to review!_


	3. Chapter 3 - The Minister & The Madwoman

_Well, third chapter y'all! One notice, there will be some time skips here and there, mainly to avoid all the day-to-day routines, and to focus more on the story. This part sees Brendon face off with the useless excuse of a Minister Scrimgeour, the half-crazed Death Eater Bellatrix Lestrange, and her sister Narcissa. As for the exchange rate, for the purposes of the story I'm going with 1 Galleon=£5.12. Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 3-The Minister & The Madwoman

Over the next few weeks, Brendon refined his skills at St. Mungo's, and managed to settle into a routine of sorts. He would get up around 9AM, have breakfast, get himself ready, then apparate to Hannah's house in Twickenham, South London for 9.55AM; collect Hannah, then apparate to St. Mungo's for 10AM before leaving for home at 5PM. The only exceptions were Wednesdays, as Brendon had to sign on every two weeks on that day, and Friday mornings, when he was at a gathering searching for jobs. Because of these, Hannah was able to work her hours around Brendon's, so she wouldn't be left alone.

Brendon's new routine didn't go unnoticed by his mother Diana though, who began to wonder what was going on. In fact, on one Friday evening in mid November, just as Brendon got home, she decided to ask him about it. 'You seem to be out the house a lot more' she mentioned innocently enough from the front room, while Brendon was hanging his coat up. 'Why do you ask' Brendon replied, 'Well, a month ago, you started getting up and leaving early, and you wouldn't come home until now. What's going on' Diana asked. Knowing his mother would try to get the answer out of him one way or another, Brendon just sighed.

'If I tell you the truth, will you promise not to tell anyone else' he then asked, 'Well of course, seeing that it must be related to the Wizarding World' Diana replied. Given she was Brendon's mother, she'd always known about that world even though her second husband did feel a little disconcerted over the issue. 'Someone I know from schools in hospital at the moment' Brendon explained, 'which hospital' Diana asked, 'the one in London' Brendon replied, 'Oh, where Jason works' Diana asked, knowing the two were friends, 'Yeah' Brendon replied. 'Well who's there then' Diana asked, with which Brendon took a deep breath before replying. 'Katie Bell' he whispered.

'Oh no' Diana replied sympathetically. 'That's the girl you've got a crush on, isn't it' she then asked, 'yeah' Brendon replied, trying hard not to crack. 'What happened' Diana asked, 'she was injured in an accident in October, and she's still recovering' Brendon replied. 'I was visiting the hospital the day she was admitted, and when I found out what happened, I decided I'd do what I could to help' he continued, breaking up a little towards the end. 'Oh, I can understand now' Diana replied, 'how long will she be there' she then asked, 'Don't know' Brendon replied, 'but I'll be there as long as it takes', with which he walked upstairs to his bedroom for a bit of peace and quiet.

Following this, Diana accepted that Brendon would be at St. Mungo's for a lot of the time, but she was also happy that Brendon was doing something to help an old friend. She even invited Jason round for tea on the Sunday and was able to meet him and get to know him for the first time. Afterwards, Jason would often be invited round whenever Diana was cooking a roast dinner, and he would also bring Hannah with him to help get her out the house and see where Brendon lived.

As the weeks passed, and the nights started getting longer and Christmas grew ever closer, Katie's condition steadily improved, much to Snape, and Brendon's relief, even though she was still in a coma. They both had no idea when she would come round, if at all, but they were still hoping for the best. On New Year's Eve, the two of them found themselves talking together during lunch with Jason and Hannah when Brendon thought of something. 'I've just thought, Severus' he asked, able to use Snape's first name given they were no longer in school and were getting to know each other better, 'given Harry Potter's presumably, "The Chosen One", what's been happening to him recently'. 'Professor Dumbledore's been giving him private lessons in his study to he can learn about Tom's upbringing' Snape replied, 'but the only people who have permission to know about these are Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger' he continued. 'Why only Ron and Hermione?' Hannah then asked. 'They are Harry's most trusted friends and comrades, and Dumbledore believes that having the two of them help Harry will make a lot more sense than just Harry knowing' Snape replied.

'What about his other friends though' Hannah then asked, 'I mean surely Ron's siblings should know as well, and everyone who was in Dumbledore's Army, well, apart from Zac Smith, he's a nightmare, and Marietta Edgecombe who ratted us out' she continued, 'Dumbledore states that if too many people know about the mission he's lined up for the trio, there would be a lot of suspicion about a large group of school kids wandering around the country' Snape replied, 'Hang on, mission?' Brendon asked, 'It's something only Dumbledore can explain, but I'm sure he will when you see him' Snape replied. At that point, Brendon really wanted to pressure Snape into talking but decided better against it, given Albus would know more.

But something began to cross his mind at that point. _"What was the mission Dumbledore had lined up for Harry, Ron and Hermione, what would it entail, could they manage it, would they survive, and would they even know what to do?"_ It was certainly something to ask Albus when he went to see him, but he knew it would have to wait until much later. Right now, they had to focus on helping Katie recover, and avoid being murdered by the now rampant Death Eaters. On that note, his mind turned to the losing battle the Ministry were fighting to control the Death Eaters. It angered Brendon no end to think that if the Ministry had accepted the blatantly obvious truth, then the situation they were all in would never had happened.

And then another thought struck Brendon. _"Could Dumbledore have done something about it?"_ Surely, he could have used the Pensieve in his office to show Fudge Harry's memory of what happened that night. But somehow he didn't. Brendon then began to wonder _"Was Dumbledore ignoring what needed to be done for some reason?"_ After all, he didn't try to stop Harry competing in the Triwizard Tournament, he just let it slide. He didn't try helping Harry during his turbulent 5th year, which resulted in his Godfather's death and Harry very nearly cracking. Then perhaps the most important question popped into Brendon's mind: _"Was Dumbledore actually manipulating things, so that Harry would carry out his mission in the way HE wanted him to?"_ They certainly weren't questions he could ask lightly, but he vowed to ask Dumbledore about them when he got the chance.

At that moment though, there was a lot of commotion from down the corridor which caught the group's attention, especially when a fellow nurse came over, looking rather flustered. 'What's up' Brendon asked, 'We've just had an impromptu visit from the Minister, says he's looking for Professor Snape' the nurse replied, at which point Brendon groaned 'I'll handle him, it won't take long' Snape replied, with which the nurse shot off again, leaving both Jason and Hannah bewildered. 'You can't just decide to talk to him. What if he's trying to find out what Dumbledore's up to' Jason asked, 'Like I'm even going to tell him anything' Snape replied calmly, leaving Jason confused as to what that meant.

But before he could even think to ask, they were interrupted by the arrival of the Minister, Rufus Scrimgeour, his mane of greying hair and black cloak covered in flecks of snow. 'Ah, Professor Snape' he began affably enough, 'I must say I'm surprised to see you here, but I can only presume you were checking up on your goddaughter' he continued. Jason and Hannah looked a little surprised that the Minister would know Katie was Snape's goddaughter but Brendon figured that he must have done his homework. 'That is correct' Snape replied, 'but I'm afraid I am terribly busy at this current moment' he continued. 'No, not to worry, it will only take a few moments' Rufus replied, still sounding affable. 'Minister, if you only came here to ask me about Dumbledore's whereabouts and what he does when he leaves Hogwarts, my lips are firmly sealed' Snape replied coolly.

Rufus looked slightly crestfallen, but only for a brief moment. 'But surely Professor, this is not Hogwarts, surely you could tell me now' he asked, 'Drop it Rufus' Brendon then replied sharply, stepping forwards, 'Like Severus just said, you'll get nothing from him. Nothing'! Rufus looked rather taken aback by this, but he regained his composure quickly. 'Oh, and who might you be then' he asked, still trying to keep the conversation light. 'Brendon Halkirk' Brendon replied, 'and I can tell you now that I'm no fan of yours' he continued. 'Oh, why's that then' Rufus asked innocently enough. 'It's because you're incompetent, reckless, haven't got a single clue about politics, and no real grasp on the current situation' Brendon replied harshly, at which point, Rufus's expression instantly hardened. 'And what might you know then' he asked, 'I know enough from just watching events unfold that YOU'RE getting NOWHERE!' Brendon replied fiercely.

'I'll have you know Mr. Halkirk, that I have made some considerable progress as Minister' he replied, just about able to keep his anger subdued. 'Progress? What progress' Brendon then countered. 'All you've managed to do, is put the wrong people behind bars, and let the whole sordid situation spiral out of the Ministry's control. THAT is not progress! What's more, you've not even got the slightest grasp on the situation whatsofuckingever! FACT!' Brendon replied, his temper rising to boiling point before staring at Rufus defiantly. 'Now I suggest you withhold from pestering Professor Snape about what Dumbledore's doing, and the same goes for Harry Potter for that matter as well' Brendon continued venomously, leaving Rufus in no doubt that the young man meant business.

'Besides, I would have thought you'd learn from Fudge' Brendon continued. 'He tried messing with things at Hogwarts. You might have noticed he's gone now, but Albus is still Headmaster there. So if I was you, I'd leave the School ALONE!' Brendon finished, putting every bit of effort into his final shouted word, at which point, Rufus finally looked defeated. 'Very well, then' he replied, his eyes cold and hard, 'it seems we have nothing left to discuss' 'Indeed' Brendon replied coldly, 'and if you so mention anything about what happened here today, then there WILL be hell to pay, now go' Brendon finished, his voice dripping with menace, something Rufus picked up on. 'Good day to you all' Rufus finished quickly, before turning and walking away, limping slightly as he left.

Once Scrimgeour was gone, Brendon was finally able to breathe again. 'BASTARD!' he shouted at the top of his voice, causing Hannah and Jason to jump, before he turned on his heel and stormed back into the office he used for lunch, slamming the door shut behind him. Jason and Hannah just looked at the door in shock while Snape stood seemingly emotionless, but inside, he was both surprised, and impressed that Brendon stood up to the Minister. Very few people had managed the guts to do so, and now Snape believed that Brendon could stand up to Dumbledore as well.

Due to his outburst and shouting giving him a headache, Brendon was excused for the rest of the day shortly after lunch, with Jason promising to escort Hannah home. Afterwards, Brendon spent the rest of the day reacquainting himself with London, given he hadn't had a proper look round since the day Katie was admitted. On a whim, he decided to visit St. Pauls Cathedral; given it was somewhere he'd never been before. Despite it being rather busy, Brendon was able to find a quiet corner where he could sit down and mull things over. He still couldn't quite believe that he actually stood up to the Minister, but then again, he could see that Rufus had it coming, especially with the way he tried to get any kind of information out of Snape.

It angered Brendon even more to think he had the nerve to not only do that, but also, potentially, try the same tactic on Harry if he hadn't already done so. Indeed, if Rufus had tried the same trick already, that would make things worse for Rufus. It would essentially mean that Rufus would quite literally have a death wish on his hands, that is, if the Death Eaters didn't actually get to him first.

After taking stock of the situation in the relative peace of St. Pauls, Brendon decided to be making tracks for home, but first decided to check on his bank account at Gringotts. Because he was a half-blood, Brendon had two separate bank accounts. His muggle account was with the Bank NatWest, which had been set up by his mother and paid for his day-to-day living in the muggle world, but he also had a larger Gringotts account originally consisting of four highly protected vaults, all courtesy of his dad's inheritance.

He gained access to the first, and smallest of the vault, holding 750 galleons, when he turned eleven, which had helped to cover his school expenses, and after finishing school, he gained access to the other three, which held 2,500, 7,000 and 15,500 galleons each. As a result, Brendon had spent his first summer after graduating getting the finances straight so he knew how much he had. Due to being very shrewd financially, he still had 574 galleons left in his first vault, which added to the other three, gave him 25,574 galleons in total, and when converted into muggle currency, meant he had £130,938.88 sitting in Gringotts.

Despite being one of the richest young wizards in Britain, he never splashed his money on anything fancy or exotic. Most of the time it sat in one big and highly protected vault he now kept every last galleon in, gathering interest, and he only withdrew small amounts of no more than 100 galleons, or £512, on infrequent visits, which he then exchanged for muggle currency to add to his muggle account in case it needed shoring up.

Returning to Charing Cross Road by the London Underground, Brendon made his way through The Leaky Cauldron, which seemed very quiet and shorn of business, to reach Diagon Alley, itself a shadow of the past. The rising problems in the Wizarding World meant the only real shops still open now were Flourish & Blotts, Eeylops Owl Emporium, Magical Menargerie, Quality Quidditch Supplies, Potage's Cauldron Shop, Madam Malkin's and Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, as everywhere else was boarded up. Even Ollivanders, the renowned Wand Shop, was empty and ransacked, but Brendon knew it was only because the Death Eaters had kidnapped Ollivander for some reason, and Brendon silently prayed that Ollivander would be saved at some point.

As Brendon made his way through the doors at Gringotts and into the Main Foyer, he immediately spotted two female figures with black coats at one of the desks, both of whom he recognised instantly. The first one, with short, straight blonde hair and standing quietly to the side, was Narcissa Malfoy, Draco's mother, whom Brendon knew was at risk from being murdered by Voldemort unless Snape actually completed Draco's mission for him. The second, with frizzy black hair and obviously threatening one of the Gringotts employees, was none other than Narcissa's sister, Bellatrix Lestrange, the one who had killed his father all those years ago.

Despite knowing this, Brendon knew better than to confront her about it, as he'd only end up dead himself, so he resolved to remain quiet in her presence, especially as it seemed they were just finishing and getting ready to leave. So with that in mind, Brendon quietly took his place at the end of the queue, his hands tucked in his pockets so he wouldn't look conspicuous.

As Brendon stood in the queue Bellatrix, with Narcissa in tow, made a bee-line for the doors, but stopped when she noticed him in the crowd. 'Well now, I've never seen you here before' she mentioned, her voice dripping with menace, 'and who might you be then' she then asked. 'Brendon' came the reply, knowing he couldn't keep quiet forever. 'Brendon' Bellatrix replied, 'never heard of anyone with your name. Shame you don't seem the athletic type though, cause I'd have real fun running you through' she continued, her voice dripping with menace. Brendon shivered a little internally at this, but held his cool and composure, as Bellatrix eyed him contemptuously, before Narcissa saved him.

'Bella' she whispered harshly, 'I wish you wouldn't do that'. 'Cissy' Bellatrix smiled at her sister, 'I was only having some _fun_' she whined. "Yeah right, only having some fun my arse" Brendon thought, but he kept it to himself. 'Well save the fun for another time' Narcissa replied, rolling her eyes, 'we need to be leaving'. 'Oh, fine' Bellatrix huffed like a petulant child before walking out the door with her sister. Once she was out the building and long gone, Brendon muttered to himself. 'Bitch' he whispered. He had heard how much of a loose cannon Bellatrix was, but since escaping Azkaban, it seemed she'd gotten worse. "Hopefully, she'll get her comeuppance eventually" Brendon thought, before he made his way to the desk.

Several minutes later, after being given a summary of his account, Brendon left Gringotts and began making his way home. Thanks to his shrewd nature financially, he still had well over 25,000 galleons in his vault, so he wasn't worried about money issues as of that moment. As he walked back through Diagon Alley, he noticed, much to his surprise, Narcissa Malfoy standing outside Madam Malkin's for some reason. Thinking nothing more of it, as he presumed she was waiting for Bellatrix, he continued down the alley until Narcissa noticed him.

'You okay' she asked, much to Brendon's surprise as he didn't think she would address him. 'Who me?' Brendon asked, turning to face her. 'Yes' Narcissa replied, 'yeah, I'm fine' Brendon replied casually. 'Sorry about Bella back there' Narcissa apologised, 'she's always been like that'. 'I think I can tell' Brendon replied ruefully, 'she inside Malkin's' he then asked, 'No, I'm just waiting on a dress, she's gone home already' Narcissa replied moodily, 'What, your place' Brendon asked, 'Yes' Narcissa replied glumly, 'I'd rather she didn't stay there, but I've got no say in things' she continued.

'Hope you don't take offense, but I'd blame your husband' Brendon replied, 'he's the one who got you in this mess after all' he continued. 'I know' Narcissa replied, surprising Brendon as he thought she WOULD take offense. 'Sometimes I wonder why I married Lucius' she continued, again surprising Brendon. It was clear to him that Lucius's involvement in the Death Eaters, and now his imprisonment had strained their relationship to breaking point. 'I'm just wondering' Narcissa then asked, 'are you actually Brendon Halkirk?' 'Yep' Brendon replied, 'I'm guessing Severus told you about me' he continued. 'He did' Narcissa replied, 'and I'm sorry about what happened to Katie Bell in October' she continued, 'Severus was really distraught about it too'. 'I can imagine' Brendon replied quietly.

'How's she doing though' Narcissa asked, 'she's on the mend, still no idea if or when she'll come round though' Brendon replied. 'I have to admit, I was furious with Draco over it' Narcissa whispered, 'but he's too scared to stand up to Tom, especially with our lives in danger' she continued. 'I wasn't happy either, until Severus told me how bad the situation was' Brendon replied, catching Narcissa by surprise. 'You mean he told you as well' she asked in shock, 'admittedly yes' Brendon started, 'but' he then pointed out, stopping Narcissa in her tracks, 'I'm not going to stop him. If he needs to do it to save you both, so be it' he continued.

At this admission, Narcissa looked surprised that Brendon would actually let Snape carry out Draco's mission for him, but at the same time, she was grateful that he understood why it had to be done. 'I know Jason and Hannah Abbott know as well, Severus told me they were with you that day' Narcissa then mentioned, with Brendon thinking she was unhappy about others knowing. 'Hey, there's only us four and Severus who know, no-one else' Brendon replied defensively, much to Narcissa's amusement. 'I'm not angry with you all, just as long as you promise that no-one else knows' she then continued.

'Just as long as I can tell Katie if and when she comes round' Brendon replied, 'she deserves the right to know' he continued. 'Of course' Narcissa replied. 'And also, I just thought' Brendon replied, having remembered something, 'Katie's best friend Leanne Hardgreaves, I heard she was with Katie the day she was cursed, and perhaps Cho Chang, cause she's good friends with the girls as well, so maybe they'll want to know as well' 'Alright. so no-one apart from Katie, Hannah, Jason, Severus, us two, and maybe Leanne and Cho, you happy with that' Narcissa asked, 'That's fine by me' Brendon replied, which brought a small smile to Narcissa's face. Moments later, they were interrupted by the appearance of an employee at Madam Malkin's. 'Mrs Malfoy, your dress is ready' the employee stated, with which, Narcissa nodded curtly. 'I guess you'll be off then, Brendon' Narcissa mused, 'yeah, I need to be getting home. You look after yourself' Brendon replied, 'you too' Narcissa replied, a smile on her face. And with that, Narcissa made her way back inside the shop while Brendon apparated home.

* * *

_So, thoughts? Let me know what you think!_


	4. Chapter 4 - Reunion

_Well, fourth chapter y'all! As I mentioned last time, there will be time skips to keep the story flowing, but it's always the same with any story. Anywoo, this story finally sees Katie fully recover from her injuries and the coma, along with an emotional reunion with both Snape and Brendon. Enjoy!_

* * *

Faith Chapter 4-Reunion

Once the New Year celebrations were over, and January came around, Brendon and Hannah continued their voluntary work at St. Mungo's, with Katie's condition continuing to improve as the days went by. By now, everyone was at the stage where the more advanced spells and methods were in use, which Brendon had limited experience on. Therefore, he found his hours reduced to match his experience. Despite this though, he continued to show up when needed. He was mightily relieved when nothing about his confrontation with the Minister was mentioned in the Daily Prophet. After all, the last thing Brendon needed at that point was unwanted and unwelcome publicity. He was never any good in the limelight, and preferred to stay from the glow of the media spotlight, and go about his normal business.

At the same time, Brendon also learned that Hannah had invited Susan round for the holidays to meet Jason, and despite several awkward moments between the three of them, Jason and Susan were getting to know each other a lot better, leaving Brendon pleased that nothing untoward had happened. During one lunch break, Jason had even admitted that not seeing Susan for a couple of years had been a godsend, as that time had helped to make her more attractive to him. What's more, in whatever time they spent together, Jason found his attraction toward Susan wasn't just on a physical basis, as not only was she fairly talented (not to the extent of Jason or Brendon), but she was also extremely friendly and had a wonderful sense of humour, two things which Jason had always said he looked for in a woman.

As January turned into February, and then into March and April, Katie's condition steadily improved, though Brendon didn't hold any guarantees for a full recovery just yet. As time went on, he wasn't required as much, but given he was only helping out because of Katie, he had no objection, and in any case, he had been certain that sooner or later, his working hours would be reduced. With that in mind, he started touring the country again at weekends, and even resumed playing his electric guitars when alone in the house, in addition to any chores given to him by Diana. Hannah meanwhile, still enjoying her work there, was able to change her hours so that Jason would be able to escort her home.

At the same time, his new-found friendship with Snape continued to grow, as he realised his coldness was the result of a turbulent childhood due to an abusive father, and the fact that he was at Hogwarts at the same time as the Marauders, who constantly abused, bullied and ridiculed him, something Brendon wasn't impressed with. In fact, when Remus Lupin, Moony as he was known, showed up one day in March, Brendon had a one-to-one with his former DADA professor about his school days, and found that Remus now regretted all he had done, and now both he and Snape had come to a mutual agreement of sorts, though Brendon wondered if their agreement would shatter as a result of Snape's mission.

Brendon also learned about Snape's friendship with Harry's mother Lily, which only ended after Snape used the one word Brendon hated above all, "Mudblood", something which still haunted Snape, even after he joined the Order of The Phoenix to ensure Lily's survival, showing that, despite his hatred of James, he still cared for Lily enough to do that. Of course, they both knew it was all in vain, after Peter Pettigrew sold them out, but Snape had still agreed to keep an eye on Harry even though he hated his resemblance to James, and his habit for attracting trouble like his father.

Indeed, when Brendon asked Lupin whether the other Marauders would have come to any sort of agreement as well, Remus simply replied that James might have if he knew that Snape wanted to keep them alive, Peter probably wouldn't have, and Sirius might have reached some form of agreement, but would still take great delight in winding Snape up whenever he had the chance. At some point, another thought came to Brendon. _"Why did Dumbledore leave Harry in the care of his abusive relatives, given they hated magic so much"_. Surely he could have left him with someone like Remus or maybe even Amelia Bones. He knew Sirius would have been unlikely given people at the time thought he was the one who betrayed Harry's parents, and Snape had mentioned that he probably wouldn't have raised Harry either, given he was still grieving over Lily's death and needed the time alone, something Brendon understood wholeheartedly.

Then, as April came around, there was a significant development at St. Mungo's. It was Monday April 6th, and with Diana at work all day, Brendon was home alone, sat at his computer reading, when there was a knock on his bedroom door. Surprised by this, Brendon went over, opened the door, and was even more surprised when he found it was Jason at the door, his face flushed from seemingly having to rush over. Sure, he knew Jason knew his address by now, but it still intrigued him as to why he was here. 'Jay, what the hell you here for' Brendon asked, 'sorry for barging in like this' Jason explained, 'but Katie's just come round at St. Mungo's' he continued. At that moment, Brendon could swear his heart nearly stopped. 'Katie's come round' he asked incredulously, 'yeah, she woke up about five minutes ago' Jason replied.

'Five minutes ago, wait, what time is it' Brendon then asked, before walking back into his room to check the time on the clock above the end of his bed, 'Half past two', Jesus Christ' Brendon replied, before he instantly thought of something, 'Hang on, does Severus know' he then asked, 'Yeah, I flooed him before I came, he should be heading over any minute now' Jason replied. 'No time to waste then' Brendon replied, darting back into his room to put his customary POD shoes and collect his black jacket, which was hanging on the back of his bedroom door before returning. 'I'll have to leave the computer on, I'm in a hurry now' Brendon mentioned, 'fair enough, what about the house keys' he then asked, 'oh, I better get them' Brendon replied, with which he rushed down the stairs into the kitchen, picked them up and shoved them in his pocket, grateful that Jason had apparated straight inside the house given the front door was still locked. 'You ready' Jason asked, 'yeah I'm ready' Brendon replied, and with that, the pair of them apparated separately to St. Mungo's.

Upon arriving there, they made their way straight to Jason's ward where Hannah was waiting in trepidation. 'Oh Brendon, you made it then' she asked, 'yeah, I'm here' Brendon replied, where's Katie' he then asked, 'second bay on the right' Hannah replied quietly, with which Brendon made his way slowly and cautiously towards the bay in question. As he got close enough to see through the window, he felt his heart lift slightly. Sure enough, Katie had indeed come round, and she was now being checked over by a healer. At that moment, Brendon released a sigh of relief he never realised he'd been holding in, even though he still wasn't sure if she was fully recovered or not.

As he looked on, another healer came out the same bay and noticed him standing there. 'Mr. Halkirk' the healer whispered in surprise, having grown accustomed to seeing Brendon around by now, 'I just got the news' Brendon replied, 'how's she doing' he then asked, 'she's looking perfectly fine, just feels really drowsy, and she doesn't have any memory about what happened' the healer explained. Brendon nodded his acceptance, and with that, the healer left. While it was a great comfort to see and know that Katie was fine again, he still had one question on his mind, and when Jason showed up at his side, he decided to ask it.

'When do you think she should tell her about what happened' he asked, keeping his voice down so no-one else could hear. 'Not until you both see Dumbledore at the least' Jason replied, also keeping his voice down, 'she'll need some time to settle back down' he continued. 'Okay' Brendon replied quietly. The situation that resulted in Katie's admission was something that Brendon felt would need some time before he brought it up, but he still wanted Katie to know about what happened before the school year, whatever there was left of it, was up, especially because Brendon knew that Dumbledore had no more than a few weeks, if that, to live. 'You going in' Jason then asked, catching Brendon unawares, 'yeah, I was just musing to myself' Brendon replied, and with that, he took a deep breath to steady himself, before he walked into the booth.

Given she had only woken up barely ten minutes ago, Katie felt dazed, bewildered and very groggy, something which was evident when she first tried to speak, as all she was able to muster was an incoherent noise before one of the healers handed her a glass of water. Her brown hair was in a mess, and it took her a few seconds to properly get her bearings on where she was. Once she'd managed this, she was able to ask where she was and how long she'd been there, and found to her horror she had been in St. Mungo's for nearly 6 months, meaning she'd missed nearly the whole school year and would have to retake her final year. The healer then mentioned that Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall had agreed to her retaking her last year, once she was comfortable with doing so, as well as postponing her N.E.W.T's until she felt ready to take them, much to her relief, before the healer began a number of routine checks on her.

Just as the healer finished the checks though, she noticed a very familiar and welcome, though rather unsettled face enter the booth. Dressed in blue denims, a dark blue UMBRO polo shirt, and wearing black POD shoes, he was still dressed the way she remembered, but from the look on his face, it was clear he had been worrying for her. He looked rather haggard and worn, and it looked like he hadn't shaved in months, all signs of emotional turmoil. 'B-Brendon?' she asked quietly, unsure if she was seeing things or if this was really him. 'Katie?' Brendon replied, leaving Katie with a lot less doubt that it was him. The man who said he'd always be there for her, and seemingly had been during her stay.

'Okay Miss Bell, you're all clear' the healer stated, just as Brendon settled down into the chair by Katie's bed, unsure as to what to do. 'It's okay' the healer whispered, seeing Brendon's uncertainty, 'she's been given the all clear, so you can… you know' the healer stuttered, not quite able to use the word hug in the presence of two people who knew each other well, but the meaning wasn't lost on either of them. 'B-Brendon' Katie whispered, 'is it you' she asked, her voice quivering as the tears began to form in her eyes. 'Yes, it's me Katie' Brendon replied, reaching out and stroking her right cheek with his left hand, himself struggling to keep his emotions in check. 'It's me' he repeated, with which Katie finally lost her battle with her tears. 'Oh Brendon' she whispered, 'It IS You', at which point they hugged each other, completely lost in the moment. Both of them let their tears flow freely, they had every right to do so given they were had only just been reunited after so long apart.

Once they pulled apart, they simply stared at each other for a couple of moments before Katie decided to ask something. 'Have I really been here nearly 6 months' she asked quietly, 'yes' Brendon replied, 'I was visiting the day you were admitted' he explained, 'when I saw you unconscious in the booth here, my heart just sank' he continued, covering his eyes with his right as the memories of that day returned to haunt him. Seeing it bothered him greatly, Katie reached out and put her right hand on his left cheek. 'Brendon, please, all that matters now is I'm fine' she whispered. 'I know' Brendon replied, 'it's just… I haven't had the time to think about it' he admitted.

'Well, maybe now you'll have time to mull it over' came a new voice, with which Brendon and Katie looked over and saw that Snape had now arrived, and Brendon swore if Severus could ever looked relieved, then he would have worn that look right about now. 'S-Severus' Katie whispered, 'Hello' Snape replied quietly, 'what about your classes, though. The healer told me it was Monday' Katie then asked, with which, Snape shared a very rare smile with her as he walked over. 'I actually do have a half-hour break between 2.30 and 3 on Monday afternoons, so I've got the time to come over. Besides, while I have been in close contacts with the healers looking after you, I made it a priority to come over at least once a week to make sure you were ok' Snape replied, as he took his tearful Goddaughter into his arms and hugged her.

Looking on from the side, Brendon felt strangely embarrassed to be in the presence of the girl he loved and her Godfather sharing such a loving embrace, but seemingly as if Snape could read his mind, he looked over at him just as he released Katie from his embrace. 'It's okay. There's no need to feel embarrassed' Snape mentioned, with which Brendon grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of his neck while Katie just smiled sweetly at him. Moments later, the main healer came in, carrying a set of what seemed to be Katie's patient notes in his hand. 'Ah, Professor Snape, I see you've made it then' he spoke calmly. 'And Mr. Halkirk too, I see. Obviously glad to see Miss Bell looking healthy again I presume' he mentioned, looking particularly at Brendon as he said this. 'Trust me Albert, only God knows how relieved I am now' Brendon replied, while Katie looked surprised that one of her closest friends knew someone at the hospital, something she would have to ask him about.

'I can understand' Albert replied. 'Well, I have Miss Bell's report with me, and I'm sure you'll both be glad to hear that she's now completely cured and healthy again, although we will need to keep her in for another two weeks, as it the routine with cases like this, just to make sure nothing else happens' he continued, with both Snape and Brendon nodding in agreement, but Katie seemed to have something on her mind. 'Will you know when I'll be able to return to school yet' she asked, something Brendon knew she was likely going to ask at some point. 'Chances are, you'll need to spend a couple of days at home once you've been released, then you'll be able to return' Albert replied.

As Albert was saying this, Brendon began to work out the exact date in his mind, and the answer suddenly came to him. 'So, if it's Monday the 6th today, and Katie's here for another two weeks, she'll leave on Monday the 20th, spend two days at home with her parents, and return to school on Wednesday the 22nd, am I right' Brendon asked, 'I would presume so' Albert replied. 'You always seem to be good with working dates out, Brendon' he then quipped, causing Brendon to grin sheepishly again. 'It's just one of those things, Al' he replied noncommittally, causing Albert to chuckle slightly. 'I suppose. Well anyways, since you're all up to speed with everything, I'll leave you all to yourselves then' Albert replied, and with that, he turned and walked out the booth, leaving Brendon, Katie and Snape on their own again.

'How come you know him, Brendon' Katie then asked, 'unless you've been helping out'. Knowing it was best to her, Brendon took a deep breath before replying. 'Well, I have been helping out' he admitted. 'Really' Katie asked in surprise, 'since I was admitted' she then asked, 'Yes' Brendon replied quietly, struggling not to break down in tears again. 'When I saw you after they brought you in that day, I could not bring myself to do nothing about it. You just looked so frail and weak' Brendon continued, stopping to compose himself before continuing. 'I decided that day that I would do anything I could to help you, and thankfully, Severus was able to make arrangements for me to join on a voluntary basis so I could help out'.

Hearing all this shocked Katie somewhat, but she could understand why Brendon would do this, having heard his promise before he left Hogwarts. 'So, you were one of those who helped to… save my life' she asked, 'Yes' Brendon replied. 'I know it was probably foolish of me and you might be angry with me over it, but you have to understand. My heart was the one calling the shots that day, and if I sat back and did nothing, I could never forgive myself' he admitted, looking close to tears again. Upon hearing this, Katie was now in no doubt as to how much she meant to him, and why he felt it was his duty to help her. Reaching out and taking hold of Brendon's hands, Katie managed to get him to look straight at her.

'Brendon, I'm not angry with you at all. In fact, it's one of the most noble and caring things you've ever done, and I can't thank you enough for it' she replied wholeheartedly. 'You mean that' Brendon asked, 'Absolutely' Katie replied, 'and I would even say that you're a better man for it' she continued, bringing a tight yet warm smile to Brendon's face as she hugged him again, as Snape looked on with a sense of pride in his eyes. 'Sometimes, it's best to let the heart rule over the head in these situations' he mentioned, causing both teens to turn and face him, 'and I for one applaud your actions over the last few months, Brendon' Snape continued, leaving Brendon feeling rather embarrassed to receive such glowing praise from one of least favourite professors whilst at Hogwarts himself.

'You know, that's the first time I've heard anything like that come from you, Severus, no offence' came a familiar voice, as Jason made his way inside the booth, catching everyone off guard. 'I can see what you mean too' Snape replied, as Jason joined them. 'Ah yes, Katie, this is Jason Abbott, Hannah's uncle, works as a healer on this very ward' Brendon explained, as Katie as uncertain about who the newcomer was, but following Brendon's explanation, it all became clearer. 'How do you do, Miss Bell' Jason asked, reaching over to shake hands with her, 'I'm a little woozy, but I should recover' Katie replied, shaking hands with Jason. 'So given you're Hannah's uncle, how's she doing' Katie then asked. 'She's had a struggle coming to terms with her mother's death, but she's getting there. In fact, you could ask her yourself whenever she pops round' Jason replied.

'You mean; she's helping out here as well' Katie asked in shock. 'Yeah, the day you were admitted, I'd gone round her house to see how she was doing and we then came over to see Jason. She volunteered to help out as well and Severus arranged for it to happen too' Brendon explained. With this, Katie could easily see why both Brendon and Hannah were sorted into Hufflepuff house. They wouldn't let anyone they'd consider a friend suffer in silence. They would do whatever they could to help them, and she applauded them for it. At that moment though, her thoughts wondered to how her parents, and her friends, would be coping with all this.

'I've just thought though' she whispered, drawing everyone's attention, 'how will mum, dad, Leanne, Alicia and Angelina be coping? They must be so worried about me' she continued, her voice breaking up and tears forming at the thought of her parents and best friends panicking over her hospitalisation. Seeing how much it bothered her, Brendon wrapped his arm around her shoulder to help comfort her. 'It's okay, I'm sure Severus has been keeping them in the know. We'll just have to let them know you've come round. I'm sure they'll be as relieved and delighted as we are' He whispered. 'You think so' Katie asked, 'I'm certain of it' Brendon replied, as Katie gently rested her head against his elbow as a comforter. They knew there was still some way until she was emotionally healed, but at least being able to talk together here and now was as good a start as any.

* * *

_So, thoughts? Let me know what you think!_


	5. Chapter 5 - The Truth

_Well, fifth chapter y'all, where Katie finds out how she was cursed, Dumbledore reveals many things he had hoped to keep private, and Brendon's faith in him begins to break. Just to clarify, with computers and modern technology featuring in this story, I'm moving the timeline the series takes place in forwards by 12 years, so events that took place in 1997 take place in 2009. Hope that helps, and don't complain, I'm sure other people have done the same. Enjoy!_

* * *

Faith Chapter 5-The Truth

The next three weeks proved to be rather busy, not just for Brendon, but also for Snape and Katie's parents, as the news of her recovery soon spread. Katie's father showed up at St. Mungo's on Tuesday April 7th, and was not only hugely relieved to see his daughter and only child alive and well again, but also tremendously grateful to everyone who had been working on her, including Brendon, who found himself rather embarrassed to receive such praise, so much so, that Katie had to advise her father to give him some space over the issue, given he wasn't used at all to such glowing admiration.

Tuesday also saw Katie being allowed to leave her bed for the first time, so she could use the bathroom, but given she hadn't moved for nearly six months, her limbs were unbelievably stiff, though Brendon was all too happy to help out, and thus, he supported her down the corridor and back again, something which Katie was extremely grateful for. In fact, once Brendon had helped Katie back into her bed, she surprised him by kissing him gently on the lips, while no-one was looking. Given it was the first kiss they had shared since his last year, Brendon found himself momentarily stunned by the kiss, but Katie assured him that he'd earned it for helping her out during her stay in St. Mungo's. Despite the shock of it, Brendon happily accepted it nonetheless; grateful in the knowledge that Katie's affection for him was stronger than ever in the light of recent events.

The following day, Wednesday April 8th, Alicia, Angelina, Oliver and the twins Fred and George showed up, and they too were extremely grateful to everyone for helping Katie out, especially Brendon, who the twins knew from their school days and got on with, though they weren't close. In fact, as a measure of how grateful they were, the twins gave Brendon a free box of items, of his choice, from their joke shop, something which surprised Brendon, but he happily accepted the gift nonetheless. Being less of a prankster than the twins, and more of a defence strategist, Brendon chose two pairs of Extendable Ears, two dozen Standard Firecrackers from the Weasley Wildfire Whiz-bangs range, two dozen Decoy Detonators, an entire box of Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder, and several Shield Cloaks to be used as and when required.

Snape also showed up whenever he had time off lessons, and he brought with him a selection of seventh year textbooks for Katie to read through, though not surprisingly, Katie decided almost instantly that she would retake her seventh year given the huge chunk of it she'd missed, though given the turmoil within the Wizarding world at the time, she admitted she would have to see how the next three months until July would pan out, before she made her decision as whether to go straight back, or to hold it off until things became a lot more stable. Snape also informed them both that Dumbledore had arranged a meeting with them both at 2.30PM on Monday June 29th, something that surprised Katie when she first heard it, but she was able to understand it when Snape mentioned it was so she could learn about how she ended up in St. Mungo's in the first place.

While he was there, Snape also mentioned to Brendon that Dumbledore was also happy to explain to himself, Katie, and Leanne if she wanted to know, about everything involving Malfoy and the mission he had lined up for Harry. Brendon wasn't too certain whether the girls should really know everything, but agreed to bring her nonetheless. The various questions about what Albus was up to hadn't gone away over the previous few weeks, and Brendon now knew he would at least get some, if not, all the answers he needed from the man who perhaps seemed to know too much.

Eventually, Monday April 20th came around, and a very relieved Katie was finally allowed home, something that also came as a huge relief to both Brendon and Snape, as it was such a world away from the day she was admitted. In fact, as further proof of how things had changed, Brendon actually had a shave for the first time since starting his voluntary work in October. As with before, he shaved off his chin curtain beard to leave a fine stubble, which he saw as a sign that things were looking up to a certain extent. Over the next two days, before Katie returned to Hogwarts, Brendon visited her at home while her parents were at work. Her mother was also extremely relieved to see Katie still in one piece, and grateful with Brendon for helping out, though again, Katie had to make sure her mother didn't shower Brendon with too much praise.

Too soon though, Wednesday April 22nd came around, and with that, Katie was allowed to return to Hogwarts to finish what remained of what was supposed to be her final year off, even though she would be retaking it. Brendon and Katie's father apparated with her to Hogsmeade before walking to the school doors to drop her off, but while Mr. Bell had to leave quickly due to being needed back at work, Brendon stayed on for a couple more minutes. 'I'll see you in just over two months for the meeting. Please take care of yourself' he whispered. In previous years, Katie would have joked about it with Brendon but after all that had happened, she couldn't anymore. 'I will do' she replied softly, giving Brendon a brief but affectionate kiss on the lips before she left. Once Brendon had made sure she was safely inside the school building, he too returned to Hogsmeade before apparating home again.

Over the next two months, Brendon stayed in contact with Katie using the owl post. Katie sent her pet snowy owl Skippy to Brendon's with a letter on Wednesday evening, to let him know that she'd settled in again, and that both Dumbledore and McGonagall had agreed to allow her to retake her final year when she was comfortable to do so. Brendon sent his own letter to Katie the following morning, and they settled into a routine of sorts, with Katie sending Skippy to Brendon's with a letter every two days, and Brendon sending his reply the following morning.

Amongst the news Brendon received from Katie, were Gryffindor's mammoth victory against Ravenclaw to take the Quidditch Cup, even though Harry missed the match due to being in detention with Snape, and then the news that Harry had started dating Ginny Weasley following the match, much to the fury of Romilda Vane. Knowing the potential problems that could arise, Brendon sent, in one of his letters to Katie, a note to Romilda who received it off Katie, which stated that if she didn't drop her unrequited crush on Harry, who clearly wanted nothing to do with her, couldn't care for her and had been angered by her after she callously disregarded his closest friends, then he would hammer the point home in person.

Little did Brendon know that Romilda had already had a meeting with Dumbledore where she had found how the Dark Lord came into being through love potions. With this knowledge, Romilda's crush ended with immediate effect, and her decision was reinforced when she read Brendon's letter, as she had heard the stories about his no-nonsense attitude during her first year, and she didn't fancy being on the receiving end of it anytime soon. During the letters of correspondence, Brendon also found out that Leanne wanted to know what had happened that day as well, which wasn't surprising to Brendon whatsoever.

Over the following weeks, Katie was given private lessons by many of the teachers at Hogwarts, knowing she would be retaking her final year. This meant that while she was back at school, she wasn't attending any seventh year lessons having missed out a lot of the year and much of the work covered in that time. Despite this, Katie was just happy to be back on her feet again, with Brendon still keeping in contact being a massive bonus. Indeed, Katie sent Brendon a wonderful birthday card and Wand Polishing Kit for his birthday on June 5th, something which surprised Brendon but also made him smile, even though he knew back at Hogwarts, Draco, who shared the same birthday as him, was probably straining under the pressure of his mission, even though Brendon knew Dumbledore and Snape had arrangements in place for it.

Eventually, Monday June 29th came around, and with that, Brendon apparated to Hogsmeade around 2.20PM before walking over to the school. It was a bright, warm Monday afternoon at the end of the month, warm enough for Brendon to forsake any form of coat. He was dressed in a pair of black cargo trousers and a chequerboard BEN SHERMAN shirt with equal amounts of dark blue, white, yellow and dark and light green lines, plus his usual pair of POD shoes. He was also wearing a pair of blue-tinted sunglasses which, coupled to his shaved face, gave him a look of mystique and edginess that he never normally had.

As he passed through the doors, he removed his sunglasses and put them in the pocket in his shirt, before he noticed both Katie, and Leanne walking over, and couldn't help but smile as they came over to greet him. 'How you doing, sweetie' Brendon asked, taking Katie in his arms as she reached him, 'couldn't be better' Katie replied sweetly, kissing Brendon gently on the lips in the process, before Brendon turned his attention to Leanne. 'How you doing, Leanne' he asked, 'I'm fine, Brendon' Leanne replied, 'thank you so much for helping Katie out' she then whispered, blushing a little in the process. 'Hey, I was only doing what my heart wanted me to do' Brendon replied softly, with Leanne smiling bashfully while Katie giggled softly to the side.

At that moment, they were interrupted by the arrival of Snape, who had been informed of Brendon's arrival moments earlier. 'Ah Brendon, glad you've made it' he commented, 'Well, you know me by now Severus, always punctual' Brendon replied casually, earning a giggle from the girls. 'Well, best be off then' Brendon then commented, with which, Severus led them through the corridors all the way to the Headmaster's Private Study. 'Password please' said the gargoyle guarding the entrance, 'Lemon Drops' Snape replied, with which, the gargoyle moved aside to give them access. As the four of them stepped in, they all saw Professor Dumbledore sat quietly at his desk, as if he was expecting them, which he was.

'Ah, Mr. Halkirk, I see you've made it then' he said quietly, his eyes shining brightly. 'Well, considering we're here to discuss what happened to Katie 8 months ago, it'd would be pointless if I missed this' Brendon replied. 'Ah yes, of course' Dumbledore replied, noticing that Brendon was accompanied not only by Katie herself, but also Leanne Hardgreaves, and Professor Snape, whom he knew was Katie's Godfather. 'Now, I should explain, that what you're about to be told is something I feel rather guilty talking about, as I fear your faith in me may be compromised greatly once you know everything' Dumbledore confessed.

At this, both Katie and Leanne looked at each other in confusion, whereas Brendon and Snape simply nodded. They both knew what had happened those months ago, although Brendon didn't understand the true magnitude of the situation just yet. 'Very well then' Dumbledore continued, 'may I ask Miss Bell, what exactly do you remember from that day' he then asked. 'Very little' Katie replied. 'All I remember is heading to the bathroom, and then my mind's completely blank until I came round in St. Mungo's, and finding out I'd been there nearly six months' she continued. 'Very well' Dumbledore replied. 'It is therefore with a heavy heart that I tell you now, that you were placed under the Imperious Curse by Draco Malfoy' Dumbledore continued.

At that point, Katie very nearly fainted in shock. Draco, Snape's own Godson, of all people. _Why did he do that to me?_ She thought. Beside her, Leanne was also just as shocked, but also on the verge on tears. 'No. It can't have been. He wouldn't even so much as bad-mouth her' she whispered. 'I'm afraid it was' Dumbledore replied, his voice with sadness, with which Leanne broke down in tears while Katie looked close to cracking herself. 'But why' she pleaded, 'He isn't like this with me'. 'I'm afraid the answer lies in the aftermath of his father's arrest and imprisonment after the Department of Mysteries incident' Dumbledore replied. 'You see, after his father infuriated his master, the Dark Lord, Tom was so angry, that he decided to punish the family by forcing Draco, against his own wishes, into the ranks of the Death Eaters' Dumbledore explained.

Hearing this, Katie instantly felt very uneasy on her feet, so much so, that Brendon had to put his arm around her to steady her. Of course, she knew about Draco's father being arrested, and the family publicly humiliated, but she never thought about what Lucius's master would think of it all, not even for a second.

'At the same time, Tom issued Draco with an impossible, and potentially suicidal mission as further punishment for his father's actions', at which point, everything began to click together in Katie's mind. 'You mean, k-kill y-you or die trying' she whimpered, her eyes shining with tears, 'I'm afraid so' Dumbledore replied, at which point, Katie lost her battle with her tears and broke down on Brendon's shoulder. "_How could this happen?"_ she thought. _Sure, Draco was a smarmy git at times, and constantly bad-mouthed Harry Potter and his friends, which she always hated him for, but why did the Dark Lord have to take his anger at Lucius out on him of all people?_ 'I'm afraid that Tom has no sentiment or personal wellbeing for anyone related to any of his servants' Dumbledore whispered, seemingly answering Katie's unspoken question.

'S-So' Leanne then spoke up through her own tears, 'w-what exactly happened that day' she then asked, 'Draco had been sent a necklace from Borgin and Burkes which was supposed to be delivered to me' Dumbledore explained, 'so he simply hid near the bathrooms in the Three Broomsticks, and waited for the first person to come along' he continued, his voice again tinged with sadness. 'And trust our luck that it happened to be me' Katie replied sourly, quietly seething at what had happened. 'I'm afraid it was' Snape spoke up, 'but he never intended to do you any harm, you have to understand. He completely broke down and started kicking himself when he found out for himself' he continued.

Hearing this from her Godfather made Katie realise that Draco had never intended to injure her in any way, shape or form. She was simply in the wrong place at the wrong time. 'Alright, I can understand that Draco never intended to hurt me, but couldn't you have done ANYTHING about this' she stressed, 'surely, it would have been safer to hide both him and his mother away from all this or something'. 'I tried to find a way to work that out, but I'm afraid that with the Death Eaters keeping a close eye on his mother throughout the whole year, especially Bellatrix Lestrange, reaching her would have been too risky, and also, Tom would have found out that Draco wasn't in school anymore as well.

'How' Brendon asked, curious as to why that would be, 'Draco's usual cronies, Crabbe and Goyle, became Death Eater Sympathisers at the same time Draco was given his mission. They would have most likely informed Tom if Draco had left, which meant hiding them became an impossibility' Dumbledore explained. 'So, you had no choice but to keep him here, and let him carry out his mission, inadvertently landing ME in hospital for 6 months of my final year' Katie challenged, 'I don't believe you sometimes, Professor' she continued, her anger bubbling away beneath the surface. 'I sincerely hoped that no harm would come to anyone this way, but sadly, I have been proven wrong, and not just once at that' Dumbledore replied solemnly.

'What do you mean' Brendon asked, 'In a second attempt on my life, Draco had a bottle of Oak-Matured Mead laced with Poison brought inside the castle, with the intention that I drink it. However, the substance was accidentally consumed by young Mr. Weasley, who was only saved by Mr. Potter himself. Hearing this nearly caused Katie to faint, and brought Leanne to tears again. She couldn't believe what she was hearing, and neither could an infuriated Brendon. Two innocent students caught up in Draco's mission, just by being in the wrong place at the wrong time. It angered him no end.

'So that's two separate assassination attempts made by Draco on you, and both times, he's ended up injuring, and nearly killing two innocent people. This Is RIDICULOUS!' Brendon roared, 'well I hope you've got your last will and testament sorted out by now Albus, cause I don't think he's gonna fail third time you know' he continued, still incensed. 'Yes, I do have my will sorted out, in fact, it's been sorted for nearly the whole year' Dumbledore replied, 'what do you mean' Katie then asked, with which Dumbledore showed them his shrivelled right hand, causing Katie and Leanne to gasp in shock and Brendon to grimace. 'I was hit by a deadly curse after school finished last year. Professor Snape managed to contain it to my right hand, but I would only have a year to live' he continued, surprising the girls with the knowledge that he now living on borrowed time.

'Well, that explains something but, how does this tie in with Draco' Leanne then asked. 'Well, the answer to that is, given I knew of Draco's mission but had no other way round it, it's been arranged that in order to spare Draco, someone else is to complete his mission' Dumbledore explained. 'But whom' Leanne then asked, confused as to who that meant. Beside her, Katie's mind was working frantically, but Brendon beat her to the punch. 'Well he's standing in the same room as the rest of us here' he offered, at which point, things finally clicked in both the girls' minds, although Katie was the first to react.

'N-No' she whispered, looking at her Godfather in disbelief, 'it can't...' 'I'm afraid it is' Severus replied, 'In order to spare Draco's life, I have to be the one to carry out his mission on Dumbledore's orders, and then I will have to leave with Draco' he continued. At this moment, Katie broke down into tears again on Brendon's shoulders, while Leanne looked in shock and horror, as Snape looked on with guilt in his eyes at the knowledge Katie knew he was about to leave her life, and potentially never return again. Eventually, Katie's tears subsided but looked completely lost and conflicted.

'I can't stand this world sometimes' she whispered, 'everything I thought I knew – it's nothing but lies!' she spat out. 'Now, that isn't entirely true' Dumbledore countered cautiously, 'what would you have Draco do? Complete his mission, and lose any chance at redemption or surviving the war alive?' At this, Katie had to concede that the Headmaster had a point, but she still felt like he had betrayed her somehow. 'I'm truly sorry Katie, but this is the life I have to lead' Snape whispered, 'The choices I have to make, and the sacrifices necessary, they're things I wanted to spare you from' he continued.

At this point, Katie looked her Godfather in the eyes for the first time that day. 'You can't hide these things away anymore, Severus. I'm grown up now, and I don't want anymore betrayals, so please, I need to know the truth'. 'I know' Severus replied, 'And Albus knows I'm not happy either, cause the last thing I wanted to be in your eyes was a murderer', 'but you have to do it, and then leave with Draco' Katie finished., 'Yes' Snape replied, with which Katie buried her face in Brendon's shirt as she began to cry again, causing Brendon to look at both Snape and Dumbledore.

'Have you got owt in place for where Katie goes if her parents die, cause chances are, you know' he trailed off, reluctant to say the obvious truth while Katie was still rather tender emotionally, 'I was going to ask if you could do the honours, Mr. Halkirk, as I heard how much you helped out at St. Mungo's when Katie was there' Dumbledore replied. Looking at Katie, she let him know that she was happy to move in with her if needs be. 'I'll do it then' Brendon replied, 'but once you've told me; and everyone here for that matter, a few more things' he then continued, deciding to take his chance. 'Like what' Dumbledore asked, with which Brendon let go of Katie to face the Headmaster, a stern look on his face.

'Firstly, WHY didn't you do anything more when the Ministry had it's head in the sand over Tom's return' he shouted, pointing at Dumbledore in the process. 'Surely, a Pensieve Memory from Harry would have convinced them, but you fucking did NOTHING! Secondly, Were you ignoring certain things until they were too late, cause you did NOTHING when Harry's name came out The Goblet Of Fire, you let that slide, which meant he had to compete, and you gave Harry no help whatsoever last year, and that led to his Godfather's death, which I'm certain very nearly broke him, and Thirdly, WHY was Harry left with his abusive relatives? Surely, Remus would have been a better option, or are you manipulating things from the shadows so things go how YOU want them to, HEY!?' At which point Brendon finished his tirade, staring defiantly at the Headmaster, his anger bursting at the seams, while Katie and Leanne stood behind him, slightly afraid at Brendon's ferociousness.

Everyone looked nervously at Dumbledore, in case he took offence to Brendon's tirade, but instead, he simply sighed in resignation. 'There are times, Mr. Halkirk, where I wished I had asked Harry for a Pensieve Memory, and done more for him last year, and the fact I didn't on both counts constantly haunts me, and probably will from beyond the grave. As for the Goblet of Fire, I was bound, like Barty Crouch Sr, by the rules of the Tournament, which stated that if your name is chosen, you must compete, even if it's against your own will. And lastly, concerning his relatives, after Harry's mother sacrificed herself for him, he received a lingering protection that flows in his blood, and I put my trust in his mother's blood, and when her sister took him in, albeit reluctantly I'll admit, she sealed a charm I placed on a then infant Harry. His mother's blood made what's called a bond of blood the strongest protection I could give him' Dumbledore explained.

'Well that's fair enough' Brendon replied, 'but it still doesn't derive from the fact that SHE didn't want him. Harry suffered needlessly for TEN FUCKING YEARS, which I'm sure you probably knew about, but still, YOU DID NOTHING!' he roared, pointing accusingly at the Headmaster. 'And what's more, Harry knew NOTHING about this world until he was eleven. As it was, he was a sitting target his first year here. And another thing, why, only last year, did he know what everyone probably knows now; The fact he really is The Chosen One; Why was that knowledge kept from him until just after Sirius had died. He could have done without ANOTHER burden on his shoulders at the time' Brendon countered.

'I admit that I kept that knowledge from him because he was too young' Dumbledore replied solemnly. 'Even after his second year, I felt it needed more time, and I should have told him two, maybe even, three years ago, I'll admit, and the fact I held it off eats me from the inside. I feel mostly responsible for Sirius's death in the fact I didn't tell him sooner, but I valued his happiness too much. I felt if I told him then, it would have ruined him' Dumbledore continued, his eyes shining with tears.

'Well it's all very touching, but I'm still not appeased' Brendon replied sourly. 'You're far too clever and highly-regarded for your own good. All that admiration must have gone to your head and made you feel like anything was possible. Well here's a quick reality check Albus, NOTHING IS!' Brendon continued, staring the headmaster down with a glare that would make a Basilisk proud, while behind him, the girls looked on in bewilderment. They couldn't believe that Dumbledore of all people would have these kind of skeletons in his closet, and that he was all too happy to admit them. Snape meanwhile, looked on with a newfound sense of respect. Having already cut down the Minister, Brendon was now showing that he had the bottle to take on Albus as well.

'And now we've got all THAT out the way, what is it you're planning for Harry and his friends? Cause whatever it is, I guarantee that it won't be a walk in the park' Brendon then asked. At this question, Dumbledore sighed, opened up a drawer in his desk, and brought out a dirty looking Gold Ring, and a messed-up book with a hole the size of a Golden Snitch through the middle of it. 'Harry and I recently discovered the reason Tom's soul managed to survive that fateful night in Godric's Hollow. He was protected by what's known as a Horcrux' Dumbledore started.

'A what' Brendon asked. 'A Horcrux is an object that an individual places part of their soul in, in the hope that, if they lose their own body, then their soul will live on. However, it is an extremely dark piece of magic, as it requires the murder of someone to make one' Dumbledore explained, with Katie and Leanne attempting to digest these details. 'And let me guess, Tom used, whatever these are, to make at least two of these Horcruxes' Brendon theorised, more able to work these details out. 'Indeed' Dumbledore replied, 'but he didn't stop there, because he ended up making seven separate Horcruxes' he continued.

'WHAT!' Brendon exclaimed, as Katie and Leanne covered their mouths in shock and horror. 'I'm afraid so' Dumbledore replied. 'The first one here was a diary Tom kept while here as a student himself. Harry destroyed it himself in the Chamber of Secrets four years ago, I'm sure you would have heard' Dumbledore then asked. 'Yeah, we all heard the story' Brendon replied. 'And the ring?' he then asked, 'Belonged to Tom's mother. Very hard to find, even harder to destroy' he continued, raising his shrivelled right hand again. At this point, Brendon now understood how the headmaster had been cursed, in the process of destroying the Horcrux inside the ring. 'And I believe that I have found another recently, but this one I can't destroy alone' Dumbledore continued.

At this point, Brendon knew what this meant, and he could easily say he wasn't happy with it. 'And let me guess, you've asked Harry to help' he asked, 'Yes' Dumbledore replied 'we'll be leaving to find it tomorrow evening sometime' he continued, certain as to where the conversation might be going. Sure enough, Brendon looked infuriated for the umpteenth time that day. 'This is just RIDICULOUS' he spat out. 'You're roping the poor boy in to destroying these wretched things, WHEN HE'S ONLY STILL 16! And that's not the worst part. The worst part is, He still has 4 left to destroy after that, and you'll be safely tucked away in your coffin, while he's gonna be out there, with no real way of destroying them, or where they'll be and how to find them' Brendon continued incensed, while Katie and Leanne watched in dazed disbelief.

'At the age he's at right now, Harry SHOULDN'T be preparing to work undercover on this mission you've given him, in the middle of what's increasingly looking like an all-out war with the Death Eaters. He should REALLY be focusing on his schoolwork and relationships. You're taking away his innocence! Pretty soon, I'm worried that Harry could become an emotionless shell of a man with no knowledge on relationships or family, after all this is through, and that's not mentioning the fact it could take years to complete, during which, potentially hundreds of innocent people could be murdered. AND YOU SEE THIS AS NECESSARY TO WIN A WAR? I'm ashamed of you, Albus' Brendon spat out, looking at the headmaster in contempt, while Katie and Leanne were looking increasingly shell-shocked and numbed by what they were seeing.

'I can understand your concerns for Mr. Potter' Dumbledore replied, 'But I am making sure that his friends Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley are aware of what must be done, and making sure that they go with him as well'. 'B-But why' Katie asked, 'aside from the fact they're his closest friends, and have been since his first year, why them'. I'm worried that if only Harry's allowed to carry out this mission, then what Mr. Halkirk said may very well happen, whereas keeping his closest friends by his side, especially Miss Granger, would help to keep him on sane ground'. 'But even so' Katie replied, 'they're still just teenagers, not Soldiers. Like Brendon said, you're needlessly taking away their innocence. It's not fair' she argued.

'And there's something else I need to ask' Brendon added, 'Do any of them know what the other Horcruxes might even be' he asked. 'As a matter of fact, yes' Dumbledore replied. 'There's an old Diadem that belonged to Rowena Ravenclaw, a cup that that belonged to Helga Hufflepuff, the one I found recently is a locket that belonged to Salazar Slytherin'. 'You mean Tom used items with strong links to the school' Brendon asked, 'Indeed' Dumbledore replied. 'Another is the snake he has on his person all the time, as Tom happens to be the last living descendant of Salazar Slytherin' he continued.

'What's the last one then' Brendon asked, at which, Dumbledore let out a heavy sigh. 'This is where I fear you'll really begin to hate me' Dumbledore started. 'You see, when Tom tried to kill Harry all those years ago, his mother put herself between them, and sacrificed herself. So when Tom tried to kill Harry, the curse rebounded, and in the process, a piece of Tom's soul broke off, and latched itself onto the only living thing it could find in the room', at which point, Katie nearly passed out. 'N-No. You don't mean...' she trailed off, 'Yes, Harry himself' Dumbledore finished.

At this news, Katie broke down in tears again, and Leanne also looked distraught, while Brendon was stunned, but also beginning to seethe in anger, as he was certain of what was coming next. 'You see, that's why Harry's been able to talk to snakes, and the reason he's had some form of connection with Tom. Because a piece of Tom's soul lives in Harry, Tom himself cannot die' Dumbledore finished. 'So, Harry has to face the Killing Curse again' Brendon reasoned, 'Yes, but it should only destroy the piece of Tom's soul inside him, and not kill him outright' Dumbledore replied.

'Well I hope you're right, Albus' Brendon replied sharply, his anger bubbling over again, 'Cause the way I see it, YOU'RE RAISING HARRY LIKE A PIG TO THE SLAUGHTER!' he roared with all his might, startling the girls with this. 'And if Harry does survive, what's to say he isn't completely changed by it all. At that point, I'm worried that he'll be so pissed off with everything, he might actually become something worse than Tom himself' Brendon argued, much to Katie's horror. 'Brendon, don't' she whispered in alarm, 'Harry's too noble, and besides, he's still got too much to leave behind'. 'Yeah, but what if he loses everything. That's where the worry is' Brendon replied to Katie, before turning to face the headmaster again. 'Have you even thought of that, HEY' he then challenged Dumbledore.

'Admittedly, no' Dumbledore confessed, 'but like Miss Bell just said, Harry is too noble, and besides, what makes you think that people in the D.A or the Order would risk their lives' Dumbledore then countered, something that Brendon had to concede. 'Alright, I'm sure the Order will keep quiet, but the D.A.? I don't think so, cause I reckon most of them will come back here, and there's no way they'll keep quiet. If Tom puts any of his servants in here, there is gonna be trouble, even if, God forbid, he makes Severus Headmaster' Brendon replied.

At that point, Snape came over to face Brendon. 'If the Dark Lord makes me Headmaster, and puts any of his servants in charge of subjects here, I'll do everything I can to keep them in check' he offered. 'Yeah but, I still have a year to go' Leanne admitted, entering the conversation, 'what if mum and dad don't want me to come back?' she asked. 'I'm afraid if the Dark Lord takes over, they probably won't have a say in the matter' Snape replied. 'Your best option might be to leave the UK before it's too late. At least they'll accept that Katie's graduated so she won't need to come back' he then added, something which relived Katie a lot, as she was beginning to worry whether she would be forced to go back having missed a lot of the year.

'You're putting a lot of faith in your beliefs, Albus, maybe even too much faith at a push' Brendon then commented, 'and I don't like this one bit, but because I'm not as highly regarded as you are, I can't say I have a say in matters' he added. 'I know' Dumbledore replied, 'but it is refreshing to find someone who takes an exception to my beliefs. Like you said, maybe I have become too clever and highly-regarded for my own good, and maybe I am putting too much faith in my own beliefs, but at this late time, I don't have enough time to change all that, so I have to keep my faith in these beliefs of mine, even from beyond the grave' Dumbledore finished solemnly.

Knowing that nothing would change the Headmaster's mind even now, Brendon gave the Headmaster another contemptuous look before deciding it was time to leave, having heard everything he needed to know. 'I take it we've discusses everything there is then' Dumbledore then asked, 'I would say so' Brendon replied, 'but before we go, I have one request I would like you to make' he continued. 'And what would that be' Dumbledore asked, 'Simply, if you have the addresses for me, Katie, Leanne on you at all, and also those for Jason and Hannah Abbott for that matter, I request you remove them from the records and destroy any evidence of them' Brendon asked.

'That can be done' Dumbledore replied, with which he brought up a long piece of parchment containing the names and addresses of all the students past and present, and removed the entries for Brendon, Katie, Leanne, and Jason and Hannah Abbott before putting it back from where it came from. 'I believe that is everything then' Dumbledore asked, 'yes, it is' Brendon replied, 'but I will just say one last thing. That you'd better be right in regards to your hopes, Albus' he added, with which, Brendon turned on his heel and left the headmaster's private study, with Katie, Leanne and Snape following moments later, leaving Dumbledore to contemplate everything they'd discussed.

As he walked down the stairs by himself, Brendon himself contemplated everything mentioned. He was still incensed with Dumbledore given he was still going ahead with what he had planned, but he also felt rather annoyed at Harry for not doubting the headmaster's beliefs more than he had done, if he'd ever doubted them at all. To Brendon, Harry, and Ron and Hermione for that matter, just seemed to be following Dumbledore's word no questions asked, whereas he would have asked questioned it at least once by now, perhaps even more times. And he was also annoyed at why no-one else had questioned Dumbledore's wisdom more often, but he reasoned that because the headmaster was so highly regarded by many people, they didn't see the need to question him.

Soon Brendon reached the exit doors by the path to Hogsmeade, where he looked out over the view for a few moments. While the weather was still bright, warm and sunny, Brendon had the uneasy feeling that things were going to get very dark and cold all too quickly, especially with the knowledge that Harry and Dumbledore would be away from the school grounds the following night, giving Draco a chance to carry out his mission. At that thought, Brendon clenched his left fist in anger. Like Katie had said earlier, everything he knew seemed to be lies. Like so many people, he'd previously looked up to Dumbledore, with his father most likely amongst them. But now, his faith in him was cracked. His only hope now was that Dumbledore was right and that Harry didn't go over the edge of despair and anger.

'Still angry?' came a voice, with which Brendon turned to see Snape looking at him, with Katie and Leanne behind him. 'You could say that' Brendon replied moodily, 'This world is just... insane. I think I'll stick to the muggle world for the time being. I can at least stay hidden that way' he continued. 'Can't blame you' Snape replied lightly, 'but I need to ask, are you going to be alright taking Katie in if her parents die' he then asked, at which Brendon looked at him incredulously. 'You saying I can't cope' Brendon asked, 'Of course not' Snape replied, 'it's just I wonder if you're up to the responsibility after everything Albus just said' he then added.

'Severus, because it's Katie, and because of how much she means, not just to you, but also me, I am more than ready' Brendon replied defiantly, drawing a light smile from the normally surly Snape. 'That's all I needed to know' he replied. 'You will still make it for the funeral though' he then added, 'I might as well come' Brendon replied, 'only if its to collect Katie, cause you'll be gone by then, won't you' he then asked, 'most likely, yes' Snape replied, drawing a sniffle from Katie at the thought she might not see her Godfather ever again. 'I'm gonna miss you' she whispered, with which, Severus knelt down to face her. 'Listen, it might not even be goodbye for all I know, but if it is, just know that I was doing what I could to make this world a better place, and that you'll always have someone here for you' Snape replied, referring to Brendon in the process.

Once he'd finished, Snape stood up again and turned to face Brendon. 'You off then' he asked, 'yeah, might as well be off' Brendon replied, and if we don't again, thanks for everything. I do mean that' Brendon continued, with which Snape shared another rare smile before offering his hand for Brendon to shake, which he did curtly, and with that, Snape left to return to his lessons, leaving Brendon with the girls. 'See you both for the funeral then' he noted, both girls nodding in reply, even though Katie still looked close to tears, so Brendon gave her a quick hug before looking her in her deep brown eyes. 'You're a lot stronger than you think you are, Katie' Brendon whispered, 'I promise that', which brought a weak smile to Katie's face before they both went their separate ways, Katie and Leanne off to their next lessons, and Brendon back to Hogsmeade before apparating home.

* * *

_So, thoughts? Before anyone has a go at me though, I wanted Dumbledore in this story to have a good deal of remorse for the things he's done, and the actions he's taking, and that by explaining himself to someone would help him see things from a different perspective, even though he can't change how things will go. He would even see the possibility that said person would shout at him like Brendon does, would make a pleasant change to say, Harry, who seems to blindly follow orders._

_Let me know what you think._


	6. Chapter 6 - The Dark Days Begin

_Well, sixth chapter y'all, as things move into the timeline of DH, with Brendon and Katie attending Dumbledore's funeral, as well as learning a few things from Jason and Hannah, facing the Minister again, and dealing with some unpleasant issues. As mentioned before, the timeline for series is brought forward 12 years, so this takes place in __2009 as opposed to 1997. Also, if you're not sure on who plays Rufus, Romilda, Pansy or Kingsley, the actors in question are Bill Nighy (Rufus), Anna Shaffer (Romilda), Scarlett Byrne (Pansy)and George Harris (Kingsley). Must say thanks to the Harry Potter Wikia for the info. Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 6: The Dark Days Begin

It was Wednesday July 7th 2009, the day of Albus Dumbledore's funeral, and it proved to be another of those days where Brendon was grateful that his mother was at work all day. As predicted, Albus had left the school grounds on the evening of June 30th with Harry to retrieve the third of Tom's Horcruxes, and when they came back, Draco had been waiting for Albus, though it was confirmed that he didn't want to kill him, only he had no choice so as neither him or his mother would die themselves. Luckily for both of them, Snape stepped in at the last minute and as predicted, did the honours for him, as Dumbledore requested, even though Draco didn't know any of that. Afterwards, again as predicted, Snape immediately left with Draco and two of the four Death Eaters that Draco had smuggled in to Hogwarts by means of a newly repaired Vanishing Cabinet linked to a sister in Borgin and Burkes.

In the wake of Dumbledore's death, a lot of things happened very quickly. The Patil sisters were withdrawn the morning after by their parents, Zac Smith was escorted away by his father soon afterwards, but many other students, including Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys stayed behind for the funeral. Katie and Leanne were staying behind too, although in their correspondence, Katie expressed concern that her father hadn't been in contact with her since the end of June, something which caused Brendon to consider the real possibility that her parents were now already dead, but given he had no real proof, he couldn't say this to Katie, so all he could do was to hope for the best, but still expect the worst.

After dressing in a smart white shirt, smart black trousers, his usual POD black shoes, and a black blazer with a black tie, Brendon apparated straight to Hogsmeade, before walking to Hogwarts for the funeral procession. Arriving at the doors, he was greeted by Katie and Leanne, both of whom were also dressed in black, and were both looking subdued and despondent. 'How you both doing' Brendon asked quietly, as he came up to them. 'It's not been easy these last few days' Katie admitted, 'I'm still worried sick about mum and dad, and I'm now fearing that he might be dead. Leanne's not much better, she found out her parents were killed by Death Eaters the day after the meeting' she continued remorsefully.

'Oh no' Brendon replied, in a mixture of both grief and frustration, the latter due to the fact that with Albus gone, the Death Eaters would quite literally have free reigns to do whatever they wanted to. 'Talk about bad timing' he commented, more to himself than anyone else. 'I know' Leanne replied tearfully, catching Brendon off guard, and causing him to think that he'd accidentally upset her. 'Sorry, I didn't mean...' he started before Leanne interrupted. 'No, it's alright' she replied, 'It's just... I don't know' she trailed off, unable to say anything else as Katie gave her a comforting hug.

'What do we do now then' Brendon asked, unsure as where the service was, or where things would go from that day onwards. 'Jason's said he'll look after me until needs be' Leanne commented, much to Brendon's surprise. 'Really' he asked, 'Yeah, he says because you gave everyone at St. Mungo's a massive helping hand while you were there, he's returning the favour by taking Leanne in until things clear up' Katie replied, much to Brendon's eternal surprise. 'Well, I can understand why he's doing it, but I wouldn't have thought he'd go this far' Brendon commented. 'I'd say it more than returns the favour, me old china' came a familiar voice, as Jason, as well as Susan and Hannah came into view, themselves dressed in black. Despite the sombre occasion, Brendon had to smile inwardly at Jason's dry sense of humour at times.

'How you doing' Brendon asked of them both, 'the news is still sinking in, and it's gonna be hard for all of us today, but I'm sure we'll get there' Jason replied. 'And like Katie said, you helped us out so much over those few months, even if you didn't see it yourself; so when I heard the news from the girls, I decided to take Leanne in for the time being'. 'What about Susan' Brendon then asked, 'She's staying with us as well' Hannah replied, 'Her Aunt was the only other person left of her family, so she's inherited what's left of the family fortune, since we reckon the Death Eaters have stolen most of it' she continued bitterly, at which point Brendon nodded solemnly. It was just another example of the Death Eaters' newfound freedom; being able to take whatever they wanted and no-one could stop them.

'What of your inheritance' Brendon then asked, 'Oh, ours is safe' Hannah replied. 'Mum already had the plans lain out by the time... you know...' she trailed off, unable to finish her sentence due to tears, with Jason providing her a shoulder to cry on for a few moments. 'Sorry' Hannah whispered, 'don't worry, I can understand. I never got to see my own Dad remember' Brendon replied, with which everyone nodded. 'Yeah, we sorted the inheritance out with her dad after Hannah was withdrawn from school, so we all received an equal share of it, though Hannah's father, Eric, had his converted into Pounds and Pence' Jason explained. 'Well, that's fair enough' Brendon replied, 'but in any case, shouldn't we be off already' he then asked. 'Oh yeah, might as well' Jason replied. 'Come on, I'll lead the way' he then offered, with which everyone followed Jason through the school grounds to the funeral procession.

The service itself was held on the shores of the Black Lake, with Dumbledore's tomb being located on a small island in the middle of the lake. Throughout the service, Brendon, Jason and the girls kept quiet, unsure whether to say anything or not. As the service progressed, Brendon noticed that Katie and Leanne were both sullen and withdrawn, Jason looked really cut up over all of this, and Hannah and Susan were struggling to hold back the tears. He himself also felt the remorse everyone was feeling, but while most people were sad to see Dumbledore go, Brendon felt more... apathetic, though this was probably as a result of the meeting he'd had with Dumbledore only a week before, and the fact Katie, Leanne and himself now knew a lot of things everyone else, even Harry, Ron and Hermione didn't know.

Thinking back to these details, Brendon still felt very uneasy about what Harry's reaction would be when he eventually found out the truth, though he basically had a mantra for this now; In that what would come, would come, and he'd face it whenever it did come. The same also applied for whether any Death Eaters even came close to Grimsby, even though he wasn't sure how likely that would be, given the fact that Grimsby was seen as a bit of a backwater and very much out of the way, and never the type of place that a wizard would even consider living in. Even with the precaution Brendon took in having the addresses for himself, Katie, Leanne, and Jason and Hannah Abbott removed from the school registrar, Brendon would vow to have his wand with him all the time, and would make sure the others would do the same.

Eventually, the service came to a close as Dumbledore's tomb was finally laid to rest, and while members of The Order of the Phoenix, plus Harry, Ron and Hermione stayed near to the shore, everyone else disbanded. Most of the school kids made their way back to the castle to collect their belongings before boarding the waiting train in Hogsmeade, but Katie, Leanne, Susan and Hannah remained seated with Brendon and Jason at the back. They would be walking to Hogsmeade before apparating home, although Brendon had the uneasy feeling that Katie might have to come with him. Not that he minded, but he worried that Katie might get homesick or something.

As they prepared to leave, they were caught off guard by a familiar voice. 'Mr. Halkirk' the voice came. They all turned round to see the Minister, still limping slightly, and looking rather stone-faced and moody, heading their way. Seeing the look on his face, Brendon decided deal with him alone. 'You guys go ahead, this might get ugly' he whispered to Jason, Susan, Hannah and Leanne, with which they all left, leaving Brendon and Katie on their own.

'Penny for your thoughts, Rufus' he asked, with which Scrimgeour limped over to face him. 'Came to pay your last respects, I see' Rufus asked pleasantly enough, even with the look on his face. 'Isn't it obvious' Brendon replied sarcastically, 'and whys your face hanging like a dead man's corpse then, unless Harry's shot you down already' he then asked, deciding to wind the Minister up as hiss face hardened instantly.

'As it happens, Mr. Potter did just cut me down when I asked him if he might know what he and Dumbledore did the night the Headmaster died. Seems to be Dumbledore's man through and through, that boy' Scrimgeour explained sourly, much to Brendon's amusement. He loved seeing the Minister have his face rubbed in the dirt. 'And as for you, I hear rumours that you had a meeting with Dumbledore the day before he died' Rufus then countered, at which Brendon's face took on a dangerous look.

'What' Brendon asked, wishing the Minister didn't know about it. 'You heard me. Rumours are also spreading that you became very angry with the headmaster over something discussed that day, and I would like to know what it might be' Scrimgeour pressed. 'If you think you're gonna get answers from me Rufus, think again' Brendon replied, standing his ground. 'They are NOT matters that I am prepared to discuss with your sorry ass anywhere. And as for the rumours, I would like to know who started them' he then asked, facing Scrimgeour resiliently.

Seeing that Brendon wouldn't give in and talk, Rufus decided to answer his question. 'The person who spread the rumours was a Miss Romilda Vane of Gryffindor House' he replied. Brendon merely let out of humph over the news. He had heard from Katie how much of a chatterbox Romilda was, and he reckoned she must have heard or seen something the day he came over. 'Thank you for that. I'll see her about it' Brendon replied calmly, 'and I'll be on my way', with which, he turned on his heel and headed towards the castle, with Katie following on straight afterwards, while Scrimgeour and his delegates returned to the Ministry.

As the pair of them made their way back inside the castle, Brendon instantly spotted Romilda struggling with her trunk near the entrance doors. Deciding to take his chance, Brendon walked over and cleared his throat to attract Romilda's attention, who immediately turned to face him. 'May I question what you were bloody well thinking of last week, Miss Vane' Brendon asked rather sharply. 'W-What do you mean' Romilda asked in confusion, 'Spreading rumours that I had an argument with the headmaster in a meeting last week, barely 24 hours before his death' Brendon replied testily.

'Whoa whoa, hang on, that wasn't me' Romilda replied, trying to pacify the seemingly seething young man staring defiantly at her. 'I noticed you, Katie, Leanne and Professor Snape discussing something that day. And when Snape left following the Headmaster's death, I realised something was up, but I only mentioned it to a friend of mine who I entrusted not to say anything, and I never intended to talk about it either' she explained, which did little to ease Brendon's sourness.

'Well somebody must have listened in then, cause the Minister just asked me about it already' Brendon replied. 'And I don't take kindly to rumours involving me getting spread around' he continued. 'I made sure no-one was around to hear me or my friend' Romilda replied, 'what have I got to benefit from spreading rumours' she continued. At this, Brendon had to concede that Romilda had a point, but it still left him no closer as to who spread the rumours, until Katie grabbed his attention.

'Brendon, I can hear someone giggling' she whispered, pointing Brendon round a corner towards the Great Hall. As Brendon looked round, he saw the sniggering form of Pansy Parkinson leaning next to a wall. Certain that she can't have been laughing over anything other what he'd potentially discussed with Romilda, Brendon made his way over to confront her.

The moment Pansy heard someone clear their throat to gain their attention, she instantly stopped sniggering, and looked up to see the brooding and very unhappy form of Brendon Halkirk staring down at her. 'Oh Erm... hi there' she managed to get out before Brendon literally bore down on her, a look of displeasure on his face. 'Do I get the feeling you're laughing over what you just heard' Brendon asked, his annoyance clear in the tone of his voice. 'What do you mean, I've no idea what you're on about' Pansy replied, trying to sound innocent.

'Oh can it Pansy' Romilda piped up angrily, 'you were obviously listening to us moments ago, and the fact we all caught you giggling kind of makes it obvious you were up to something' she continued, at which point, Pansy's façade broke. 'All right, fine' she spat out, 'I overheard Romilda and her vapid mudblood friend's discussion and decided to spite Romilda by saying she was spreading rumours' she continued, showing no sense of pity or remorse, especially as she angered Romilda by offending her friend.

'Why do you always feel the need to offend, pick on and throw scorn on people outside your own house, Pansy' Brendon asked, 'why? Because you're all losers!' Pansy replied defiantly. 'And now the Headmaster's gone, that gives those who support the Dark Lord free to do what we want' she continued. 'And you two had better be prepared to be forced into prostitution' she added, pointing at an infuriated Katie and Romilda, who now obviously wanted to throttle Pansy.

'Yeah well, have you even considered what might happen to YOU now' Brendon countered, stopping the girls from pouncing, 'cause I don't think you'll get off lightly. Chances are, you might be forced into their ranks like Draco was' he continued. At the mention of Draco, Pansy's face instantly hardened. 'Fuck Draco! He made his choice!' she spat out. 'Like I said, those who supported the Dark Lord will surely get an easy life, and there's nothing anyone can do about it' Pansy continued, more than happy to get in all of their faces.

'Why can't you even show one moment of compassion for ANYONE, Pansy' Katie then asked angrily, 'you've always bad mouthed everyone in this school, you keep thinking you're better than everyone when the truth is, you're worse than us for how racist and uncaring you are' she continued. 'Shut up Bell, you snivelling, reckless, mudblood loving halfblood scum' Pansy then spat out, at which Brendon, who'd obviously had enough, drew his wand, and able to catch Pansy off guard, stunned her silently, blasting her into the wall with a sickening crunch.

Both Katie and Romilda watched Brendon stun Pansy in shock and awe. By then, they both wanted to kill Pansy for infuriating them, but as they watched Pansy hit the floor, they began to realise that killing her might not really be the best option. 'Thanks Brendon' Katie whispered softly, at which Brendon turned and smiled slightly at her. 'I wouldn't let her bad mouth you and get away with it' he replied, his anger beginning to subside but still slightly evident in the tone of his voice.

'What do we do now' Romilda asked, worried that if they left at that moment, there might be repercussions in the future. Brendon however, was already wary of this, as he raised his wand towards Pansy. 'Obliviate' he uttered, with which, Pansy's memories of her confrontation with Brendon, Katie and Romilda, and the knowledge that she started the rumour spreading were wiped from her mind permanently. Once he'd finished, Brendon turned on his heel and left, with Katie and Romilda following shortly afterwards.

After they collected Romilda's trunk, Katie had to go and fetch her own trunk from her room before they could leave. While waiting, Brendon slipped up to the Potions Classroom used by Professor Slughorn, and with no-one looking, raided Slughorn's entire stash of Liquid Luck before hiding it in an old briefcase he found lying around so as to carry it home. Once Katie had retrieved her trunk, the trio left Hogwarts and walked to the station, Katie on Brendon's left hand side and Romilda on his right. After a couple of minute's silence, Brendon spoke up again.

'I guess I owe you an apology Romilda' he confessed, 'but you have to understand. I don't like rumours about what I do getting around, and I take dealing with them very seriously' Brendon continued. 'I realise' Romilda replied, 'but like I said, neither me or my friend have any intention of spreading the rumours around, and like I said, I made sure no-one could hear us. I didn't realise Pansy heard anything' she continued. 'Must have walked by quietly at the wrong moment then' Brendon reasoned.

'Why remove her memory though' Katie then asked, 'why? Well simply, if she doesn't remember anything from today, or the fact she spread the rumours to begin with, she can't do anything about it' Brendon explained. Seeing the logic behind his actions, Katie nodded in agreement. After all, if Pansy was supporting the Dark Lord, removing the memories of today would mean she couldn't set any Death Eaters on them, as she'd have no memory of what happened.

However something else crossed her mind, whether Brendon felt guilty about it, however unlikely that seemed. 'I know it sounds silly of me but, do you regret what you've done' she asked, concerned Brendon might see it as a stupid question, but surprisingly, Brendon simply smiled slightly. 'Not really, Pansy was asking for it' he replied. 'Besides, I know with my temper I'm hardly a saint, but I'm not a sinner either. I'm just who I am, and that needs no substitute'. Hearing this, Katie understood the meaning of Brendon's words, and had to admit, she hadn't been that saint-like on occasions either. She figured that everyone had these kind of moments, some more than others. Her thoughts were interrupted though, when she heard Romilda speak again.

'Listen, I hope you don't mind, but... are the rumours true?' Romilda asked, 'I promise not to tell anyone, its more curiosity than anything' she continued. Upon hearing this question, Brendon turned to look at Katie to ask whether he should reveal some of the truth, but Katie spoke up before he could. 'Just so long as you keep your word Romilda, cause I know how much of a gossip you are' she piped up. 'Cross my heart' Romilda replied, at which point, Katie motioned to Brendon to say she was happy.

'Alright, the truth is, Yes, I did have an argument with Dumbledore the day before he died, though the reasons why are mainly something I want to keep a secret between myself, Katie, Leanne and Professor Snape, all of whom were present' Brendon explained, surprising Romilda when he mentioned the former professor. 'Snape, what was he doing there?' she asked, not scathingly, more in confusion than anything. 'Severus is Katie's Godfather, and he wanted to be present when Katie was told about what happened the day she was cursed' Brendon replied.

'Right but, what else has he got to do with these rumours' Romilda then asked, 'well, the truth is' Brendon started, before leaning in to make sure no-one but Katie could hear him, 'Dumbledore's death was arranged' he finished, with which, Romilda's hand covered her mouth in shock. _Have I just heard him right_ she thought, her mind clouded with confusion and horror. 'I know it sounds absurd, but it's the truth' Brendon then mentioned, which did little to ease Romilda's confusion, but did allow her to put two and two together.

'You mean, Dumbledore asked Snape... to kill him' she asked, 'yes' Brendon replied darkly, leaving Romilda feeling very uneasy on her feet. 'Dumbledore was already dying after being hit by a curse before the school year started. Hence why the arrangement was made' Brendon then explained. 'I see' Romilda replied, things becoming a little clearer now, 'but what about Malfoy. Reports say that he was a witness' she then asked.

'Yes he was' Brendon replied. 'The Dark Lord decided to punish his father's recent failures by forcing Draco into the Death Eater Ranks, and giving him an impossible mission' he continued, at which point, the penny dropped inside Romilda's subconscious mind with an awful clatter. 'You mean... kill the headmaster or die trying' she whispered in horror, 'Yes' Katie answered for Brendon, as the realisation of the situation dawned on Romilda, especially with the knowledge that Snape was Katie's Godfather as well.

'So' she whispered softly, 'Snape killed Dumbledore, to spare Draco, and end his suffering, and then he had to leave' she then asked, 'Pretty much' Katie replied, 'and I'm worried I'll never see him again' she continued, tears shining in her eyes as she spoke, something Romilda noticed, and instantly felt sorry for Katie about. 'So was that what Brendon was angry about' Romilda asked, 'partially' Brendon replied, 'but it was mainly because Albus didn't try to remove Draco because he was worried Tom, the Dark One, would find out about it' he continued.

'And of course, that led to Katie being hospitalised, and Ron Weasley nearly being killed as well' Romilda added, her voice carrying a touch of embarrassment when she mentioned Ron's name, something Brendon noted, but kept quiet about. 'Exactly, which was another thing I was fizzing over' Brendon replied. 'Thing is though, that's only the tip of the iceberg, as there were more things I was angry with Albus over, but like I said, I want to keep those details secret. Just make sure you keep what I've told you today secret as well' he continued. 'Your word' Romilda replied, with which, the trio continued towards the station.

As they reached the station, they noticed the throng of students still getting on board, and so the gang waited until they had freedom to move. Whilst waiting for everyone else to board, Romilda decided to have one final word with Brendon and Katie. 'So what about you guys then' she asked conversationally. 'Well, I was gonna escort Katie home, that is, if the house hasn't already been trashed' Brendon replied, 'If that's the case, I'll take her in' he continued. Hearing this brought a pang of sorrow to Romilda; at the thought Katie's parents might be dead as well. 'Then we'll probably hide. Keep under the radar, so to speak' Brendon finished.

'What about you Romilda' Brendon then asked. 'Well, what do you think' she replied. 'Like I said I'd take what I told you today and keep it secret' Brendon replied. But I'd also hide throughout the summer as well. Don't do anything drastic, and when the next school year comes round, if you have to go back, don't argue it. I fear if Tom takes over, anyone who opposes him will end up dead' Brendon finished. Hearing Brendon's grave words was enough for Romilda to take his suggestion and stick to it. After all, what good has standing up to evil done in the past she thought, knowing it was how Harry's parents died.

Eventually, they were brought back to reality when a new voice interrupted them. 'Romilda Bloody Vane, are you getting on board or what!' Ginny Weasley yelled from the station entrance. 'Hang on Ginny' Romilda replied, before turning to face Brendon and Katie again. 'Look, I better go, Ginny's already pissed at me over Harry and her brother' she explained, her lingering embarrassment over the whole sordid saga clear to see. 'Fair enough, you get on board' Brendon replied, 'we'll be leaving shortly as well, and good luck' he finished, Romilda sharing a uneasy smile with him as she grabbed her trunk, passed through the booking office and onto the train.

As the train pulled away for the long journey to London, Brendon and Katie watched it leave with a touch of wistfulness and uncertainty. They missed the feeling of the last train home after graduating, but they also had no idea about what was to come, especially with the impending darkness on the horizon. As the train disappeared into the distance, they went back to the front of Hogsmeade station to apparate back to London when were interrupted by a new voice.

'Mr. Halkirk, Miss Bell, I need a word' came a deep, calming voice, with which they turned to be greeted by Kingsley Shacklebolt, dressed in his usual blue robes. Brendon hadn't met the respectable auror before but he still held him in great respect, more than what could be said for Dumbledore now. But from his presence, and the fact he needed to talk to both of them, Brendon was certain that whatever Kingsley had to say would certainly be about Katie's parents, and that it wouldn't be good, but somehow, he felt things would be clearer if he knew. He turned to face Katie and could see that she was just as concerned as to what the news might be, but she too looked ready to hear it herself, so they let Kingsley join them.

'What's the matter Kingsley' Brendon asked the moment Kingsley walked over. 'I needed to deliver some rather unpleasant news to Miss Bell but with everything going on, I've only managed to find the chance' Kingsley replied. 'It's about my parents, isn't it' Katie asked, half-expecting the news to be for the worse. 'I'm afraid it is, Miss Bell' Kingsley replied solemnly, leaving Katie and Brendon with little doubt now. 'Death Eaters?' she asked, struggling not to cry in the process, 'Yes' Kingsley replied, 'I'm sorry' he added, upon which, Katie started crying softly, and Brendon grimaced, looking down at the ground as he felt his gut being kicked in. There had been concerns for several days now, but Kingsley's news made it official. Katie's parents were dead, and she was now an orphan.

'Her mother stood no chance when they barged in, but her father fought them off until he was subdued and cornered' Kingsley explained, bringing a weak smile to Katie's face with the knowledge that at least her father went down kicking and screaming. 'What about the house though' Brendon asked, as he didn't know what the Death Eaters had decided to do with it. 'I'm afraid those responsible decided to raise the house to the ground before they left, probably to make sure no evidence remained' Kingsley replied.

Hearing her childhood home had also been destroyed brought fresh tears from Katie, as she knew she had nothing left in London for her, though she had the comfort that Brendon would take her in. 'But I also have these for you Miss Bell' Kingsley then added, pulling out two folders, one black with NATWEST written on it, and the other made of brown leather with Gringotts written on it. When Brendon saw the names on the folders, he had a feeling about what they might be, and sure enough, they both looked inside them, Brendon's suspicions were confirmed, while Katie was left dumbstruck.

'My... My parents' bank details' she whispered in shock. 'How did you get hold of them' she then asked. 'Your parents left them with a close family friend for safekeeping' Kingsley replied. 'After I informed them of their death, they handed them over knowing you would inherit the lot' he continued. Hearing that her parents wanted to make sure she wasn't left penniless in the event of their death, Katie shared another weak smile, knowing that their selfless actions had saved her from a potential life on the streets, even though she knew with Brendon beside her, that had been unlikely to begin with.

'What do we do then' Brendon then asked, referring to Katie's finances. 'Miss Bell will need to visit both the Banks in question so she can claim both sets of inheritance' Kingsley replied, at which point, Brendon realised they were best getting it done sooner rather than later, out of worry that the money tied up might be stolen. His thoughts were broken though, when Katie spoke to him. 'Should we get it done now then' she asked softly. 'I would' Brendon replied, 'means it's out the way then, but it's your choice' he continued, looking gently at Katie in the process.

Seeing that Brendon was only offering his opinion and nothing else, Katie made her mind up instantly. 'I'll get it done now, Kingsley, at least it'll be done with' she replied, facing the auror. 'Very well then' Kingsley replied, smiling gently, 'which bank first though' he then asked. 'Gringotts, cause I think you'll need a change of clothes for mum's bank' Katie replied. 'Yes, that's a good point' Kingsley admitted. 'Let's be off then' Brendon commented, with which, the three of them all apparated away from Hogsmeade to Diagon Alley.


End file.
